Survive the Nightosphere 5
by mah29732
Summary: It's time for more reality game show time with Hunson Abadeer having a fifth season with newcomers and old comers alike, especially a certain Phantom...
1. A Phantom in a Cage

Survive the Nightosphere 5

Chapter 1: A Phantom in a Cage

It was yet another season for Hunson Abadeer to initiate, first thing was first he needed to find the contestants for the new season so he gathered Finn, Jake and the Legendary Billy to release some old and new contestants alike.

"Go forth, time has come again" laughed Hunson.

"Yea last season was great!" laughed Jake.

"Which means this season should be just as good" laughed Hunson, "go forth!"

As the trio headed off a certain Phantom known as Erik was in his cell still wearing the mask he had from the play.

"You look ridiculous" bellowed Dmitri the Echidna who was in his cage.

"Excuse me?" asked Erik.

"Yea, I'm talking to you" continued Dmitri.

"I need to concentrate" said Lien-Da as she was in her cage, "I cannot stand all of this noise."

"Ha you make more noise when you respond" laughed Rain as he sat in his cage.

"Alright the big man wants you all released immediately" said Finn as he came in with the key.

"About time" said Lien-Da.

"So what does the Grand Ruler of the Nightosphere have to offer us?" asked Dmitri.

"A reality show" laughed Jake.

"What?" asked Dmitri who wasn't thrilled.

"Yea it's fun and if you win you get a second chance at life" said Finn.

"Hmm" thought Dmitri as he had other ideas.

"Come on let's release the next batch of prisoners" laughed Jake.

As the trio headed off onto the next batch, Darth Sidious sat in his cage once again imprisoned along with Count Dooku, General Grevious, Darth Maul and Slade.

"This is rather pathetic" said Slade, "I almost had it!"

"I could have had it if it were not for anyone else getting in my path" said Darth Sidious.

"Who cares!" cried General Grevious.

"Will you three please shut up!" roared Carnage as he was in his cage.

"Gee he's a feisty newcomer" said Darth Sidious referring to Carnage.

"Kind of reminds me of that Venom guy from a season ago" said General Grevious.

"I can't stand this!" cried Charmcaster as she was in her cage, "This is nonsense!"

"And yet we have another newcomer" sighed Darth Sidious.

"Can't stand this nonsense!" said Draco.

"And yet another" sighed Darth Sidious.

"Demand silence" said Sektor as he was in his cell.

"I am going to enjoy getting out of here" laughed Mileena in a witch-like manner.

"Ha, you think you're the master of magic around here?" asked Charmcaster to Draco.

"I know more than you would ever learn" laughed Draco.

"Come out of that cage and say it!" roared Charmcaster.

"Enough!" cried Sheeva a she was ready to get out herself.

"Okay, I think we'd let the Legendary Billy handle this" said Jake.

As the Legendary Billy released newcomers and oldcomers alike, there were some other familiar oldcomers still waiting to be released like Duncan who was sitting in his cage.

"I can't believe I have tried this five times and I haven't been able to get a second chance!" cried Duncan.

"You're obviously doing something wrong" said Heather.

"Speak for yourself" laughed Duncan, "you've been here as long as I have too, well not as long."

"Pathetic being around you again" said Courtney as she was in her cage.

"This is inhumane, I don't want to be part of this anymore!" cried Alejandro.

"Hey knock it off!" cried Kano as he was trying to think in his cage, "I'm more use to this than all of you put together!"

"Stop yelling!" cried Irwin as he was crying in his cage.

"Oh now you've done it" sighed Mandy.

"Yeah, more yelling!" cried Billy as he was acting like a monkey in his cage.

"Can't stand this nonsense, I want out!" cried Venom as he was trying to get out of his cage.

"Hey guys, I think I figured out a way out of these cages" said Argit.

"Quiet you rat of a loser!" cried Mindy, "Every time you talk it makes me want to barf."

"Wow that's the harshest thing Mindy has said about anyone" said Mandy.

"Hi dad!" cried Jeff as he was in a cage far away, "I know you're quiet far from me, but look I'm next to the cage where Pud'in is being kept!"

"Someone release me before this giant spider decides to eat me!" cried Pud'in.

"Yea have that spider eat that dork!" laughed Sperg in his cage.

"Enough" said the Legendary Billy who ended up stepping in to release the prisoners.

"Follow us we're going to lead you to Hunson Abadeer!" laughed Finn.

As the trio led the contestants out, Carnage was surprised to see Venom in the Nightosphere.

"Bah, I should have guessed someone like you were to end up here" said Carnage.

"I bet Spiderman did beat you up" laughed Venom.

"Only the Grim Reaper knows that" said Carnage.

As the contestants arrived where Hunson was, they were going to be divided into teams as Grim was going to read a list.

"Alright Grim, you know the drill assign them to a team" laughed Hunson.

"Right" laughed Grim, "the first team will be known as the Menacing Phantoms will consist of Erik, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious, Rain, Sektor, Mileena, Sheeva, Lien-Da, Dmitri, Draco, Slade, Charmcaster, and Carnage; the other team will be known as the Punkish Misfits and it'd consist of Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Mandy, Billy, Mindy, Irwin, Sperg, Pud'in, Jeff, Kano, Argit and Venom."

"If everyone would just follow me I'll show you all to your first challenge" laughed Hunson.

As the contestants followed Hunson, Hunson had hoped this season would be as smashing as the last one was.


	2. Weakest Link

Chapter 2: Weakest Link

Hunson along with Grim and the Legendary Billy ended up leading the new batch of contestants to the area where they were going to hold the first challenge. As the contestants arrived in the area, there were two large rocks in front of everyone.

"Today's challenge, rock pushing!" laughed Hunson, "But not just any rock pushing, you'll have to carry that heavy rock on your own back and at the same time face the elements!"

"Ha, I was happy enough to thought up of the challenge!" laughed Grim.

"I really hate this season" said Mandy.

Confessions:

"What losers, Mandy will be the one going down first this time!" laughed Mindy, "Loser!"

"Oh boy a large rock, this is going to be so much fun!" laughed Billy.

End of confessions.

Grim ended up choosing the Punkish Misfit members to go up first, among the ones first was Argit who tried his best but the minute he stepped on the lava he ended up running off in pain.

"Wow, never thought he'd run off so fast" laughed Grim.

"Loser!" laughed Mindy.

For the Menacing Phantoms, Erik was chosen first by Hunson and he ended up enduring the elements as he lifted the heavy boulder which his other teammates soon followed.

"This is nothing!" laughed Darth Sidious who was enjoying his time.

"You better not be using your force powers" said the Legendary Billy to Darth Sidious who ended up making Darth Sidious do the challenge again.

After Argit ran off like a coward, Venom decided to take a turn and endured all the way in a braver manner.

Confessions:

"Ha, what a punk!" laughed Venom, "I beat that rat!"

"Rat boy has already proven himself to be a loser!" laughed Mindy.

"I hate to agree with Mindy, but the challenge isn't over and we already got ourselves a weak link" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

"Get back here!" cried Mandy as she grabbed Argit by his tail and pulled him to the course.

"I don't want to get burned!" cried Argit who was trying to claw his way away from Mandy.

"Do not test me or I will make you an example by showing you my extermination skills, now go up there and try it again!" ordered Mandy.

"Okay, okay" said Argit who was obviously afraid of Mandy.

Confessions:

"I wish Kevin were here, he'd never order me around like Mandy does" sighed Argit.

End of confessions.

As for the Menacing Phantoms they were all just nearly finished by taking the boulder test across the elements from lava to very cold conditions which Carnage did it for his team in a record time.

"Ha, I even beat your team!" laughed Carnage to Venom, "See how you can beat that!"

"Well excuse me, if it were not for our weak teammate maybe I'd have been motivated better" continued Venom referring to Argit.

"Stop picking on me!" cried Argit.

Confessions:

"Wow, never thought the rat could behave like me yo" said Irwin.

"I'd always thought I'd do a terrible job for the first challenge" said Pud'in, "but apparently there must be some people who are worse."

"What a wimpy rat!" laughed Sperg.

"What a ratty loser!" laughed Mindy.

"Wimp!" laughed Duncan.

"Loser!" laughed Heather.

End of confessions.

Argit could barely walk with the boulder on his back as soon as he came to his first step, the rock literally fell right on him making everyone especially on the other team laugh at Argit.

"You're such a loser!" laughed Carnage.

"Bye, I hope you get voted off first loser!" laughed Charmcaster, "You are the weakest link!"

"If I had someone like you in the Slytherin House, they'd be kicked out of the house by the Sorting Hat already!" laughed Draco.

"Alright, enough of the laughter I think I know who are the winners here, the Menacing Phantoms! As for the Punkish Misfits, it'd be your first time to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

About an hour later it was finally going to be the ceremony where the Punkish Misfits were going to vote off someone for the first time, it was a vote between Mandy and Argit which Hunson himself was going to give out dark chocolate bars to those who were going to stay for another day.

"The following members of the Punkish Misfits will be safe for tonight, for this season we have a dark chocolate bar treat for those who'll be staying, when I call your name please take a chocolate bar, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Billy, Mindy, Irwin, Sperg, Pud'in, Jeff, Kano, Venom and the last chocolate bar for the night goes to Mandy! Sorry Argit you are indeed the first one who'll be voted off!" laughed Hunson.

"No, this isn't fair!" cried Argit.

"You were such a coward out there" said Mandy.

As poor Argit soon met his fate, Trigon ended up giving the new Stomp of Shame by literally stepping on poor Argit before kicking him off where he screamed as he flew away.

"Ha, the weakest link is indeed gone!" laughed Hunson, "Will there be others? Only time shall tell here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!"


	3. Venom versus Carnage

Chapter 3: Venom versus Carnage

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Welcome to the fifth season where newcomers and old comers alike were divided into two teams, one being the Menacing Phantoms and the other being the Punkish Misfits. First challenge of the season was to lift a large boulder across some elements which a certain Argit couldn't take so he became the first weak link to be voted off and receive the Stomp of Sham before being tossed away.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Carnage wasn't happy that Venom was in the game as he was.

Confessions:

"Bah, I need to have a plan to get rid of Venom for good but the question is how" said Carnage.

"Carnage has no idea what he's up against" laughed Venom.

"Those two are indeed fighting" said Mandy referring to Venom and Carnage.

End of confessions.

The contestants this time around slept in tents in two camps as they slept, Hunson ended up coming in a large monster truck waking everyone up.

"Yea again with the monster truck!" laughed Duncan who enjoyed it but was slapped by Courtney, "Ouch!"

"Excuse me, but why again on a monster truck?!" cried Courtney as was rather tired.

"Today's challenge will be rather simple yet cruel" laughed Hunson, "each of you will take on the Legendary Billy."

"Serious, the Legendary Billy already?" asked Mandy.

"No one cares about what you have to say, just follow me" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led everyone to the arena, the Legendary Billy was awaiting everyone as they arrived.

"First team that's able to survive an entire round against the Legendary Billy will win immunity!" laughed Hunson.

The Menacing Phantoms charged first, the Legendary Billy tried his best to crush Erik who was rather swift in avoiding his every move. Charmcaster along with Draco ended up using their magic against the Legendary Billy, but the Legendary Billy stood his ground and charged at them. Carnage went into action by literally beating up the Legendary Billy, yet the Legendary Billy quickly recovered.

"Ha, what a wimp!" laughed Venom.

"Excuse me?" asked Carnage, "But it's not your turn to fight."

"I can still make comments on your fighting skills" laughed Venom.

"That's it!" roared Carnage.

Carnage charged at Venom and began to fight him instead of fighting the Legendary Billy which Venom had no problems fighting against. Rain tried to step in between the fight between Venom and Carnage which was a big mistake as Carnage ended up attacking his own teammate as much as he wanted to attack Venom. Rain was rather beaten up after fighting Venom and the other members of the Menacing Phantoms were losing the battle with the Legendary Billy.

"Okay, time for the Punkish Misfits to get onto the action!" laughed Hunson.

Mandy along with Duncan, Sperg and Kano charged in, Kano who was an experience fighter was able to dodge the Legendary Billy's every move.

"Impressive" said Mandy as she noticed Kano's skills.

"Thanks" said Kano as he dodged an oncoming fist by the Legendary Billy, "I often fight."

"I can see that" said Mandy.

The Legendary Billy ended up getting quite a bit tired as he tried to fight off the Punkish Misfits but couldn't and soon collapsed making the Punkish Misfits the winners.

"I guess Argit was the weak link among you guys, since it seems you'll all receive immunity as for the Menacing Phantoms you'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

About an hour later it was going to be the first time that the Menacing Phantoms were going to vote off someone, it was a vote between Carnage and Rain, which Rain was pretty much beaten up by Carnage and was in no condition to continue.

"I must say, Carnage you did a bang up job in hurting Rain for the Legendary Billy but sadly you won't be voted off for it, Rain will sadly be voted off" said Hunson.

"Ha, looks like I get to stay for another day" laughed Carnage as he enjoyed the dark chocolate bar that Hunson had given him.

"Time to get hurt again!" laughed Trigon.

Trigon ends up giving poor Rain the Stomp of Shame as he ends up stepping on poor Rain before kicking him off.

"Ha, what a weakling! Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	4. Labor with Him

Chapter 4: Labor with Him

It was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was everyone versus the Legendary Billy who faced up against the onslaught from members of the Menacing Phantoms and the Punkish Misfits. For the two teams however, Carnage and Venom decided to duel each other instead of fighting the Legendary Billy which Rain made the mistake of getting into the fight itself and getting beaten up by Carnage rather badly.

In the end, Rain got the Stomp of Shame and was flicked off away so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Erik wasn't pleased that Carnage was fighting with Venom, he knew that he couldn't reveal his thoughts out in the open so much.

Confessions:

"That alien is going to ruin this team's image" said Erik, "I must do something about it."

"Venom isn't so helpful" said Mandy as she came to the same conclusion for her team with Venom, "something has to give."

End of confessions.

As everyone slept in their camps, Him immediately came into the scene in flames waking everyone up.

"Greetings everyone" laughed Him as his voice woke everyone up, "did you miss me, I was a bit silent throughout the last season but don't worry I shall make a come back!"

"Great a loud mouth!" cried Mindy as she got up.

"Hunson had given me permission to give you the challenge" continued Him.

"Great just tell us so what we could get over with" said Mandy.

"Very well, right this way" said Him as he ended up having the contestants follow him.

As Him continued to lead the way, Erik wasn't happy and noticed Carnage wanted to get another fight with Venom which Mandy prevented Erik from going forward.

"I know what you were trying to do, trying to prevent those two from fighting right?" asked Mandy.

"They are both a plague, but we shouldn't get into hidden alliances" continued Erik.

"Fine, only in getting rid of those two" said Mandy.

As the contestants headed to the area where Him led them, Him showed them a variety of torture chambers along with also some hard labor tasks he had compiled.

"Now Hunson has asked me to show how much each team will endure a variety of torture chambers and hard labor" laughed Him.

Confessions:

"My face is already tortured" said Erik, "this is nothing compared to what Him has to offer."

"Ha, bring it on!" laughed Mileena as she didn't seem to mind Him's torture chambers.

End of confessions.

"I'll signal the Menacing Phantoms to have about two hours in my torture chambers and the Punkish Misfits being forced to build a statue of myself" laughed Him, "and then we'll switch!"

It was rather a pathetic scene for the Punkish Misfits as Pud'in could barely lift a rock to help his teammates.

"Pick up the pace nerd!" laughed Sperg.

"You heard the man" said Duncan.

Confessions:

"Those two are so mean!" cried Pud'in who didn't like neither Duncan nor Sperg.

"Twerp is going to leave us behind even far worse than the Venom, Carnage feud" said Duncan.

"What a nerd!" laughed Sperg.

End of confessions.

"Hey now guys that's not very nice" said Jeff as he came to Pud'ins defense.

"You're taking sides with a dork?!" laughed Sperg.

Confessions:

"What a wimp!" laughed Kano.

"Wimpy spider!" laughed Venom, "Insult that he somehow represents me!"

End of confessions.

"You're an insult!" roared Venom, "Defending this weakling!"

"Pud'in's not a weakling" said Jeff.

"Ha, like you're more powerful than me" laughed Venom.

"Sounds like I'm not the only spider ticking off you" laughed Carnage to Venom as he was enduring Him's torture chambers with ease, "I bet if we switched places that wimp Pud'in wouldn't be able to take torture!"

"Stop making fun of me!" cried Pud'in as he began to cry and sob.

"Aw now look what you all did to him" said Jeff as Pud'in ran right off.

"Gee, I thought being raised by wolves would make someone tough, guess even I was wrong about that" laughed Him.

Pud'in was rather in tears as he ran off where Hunson was heading to where Him was and noticed it.

"Does not sound good for the Punkish Misfits" laughed Hunson.

Hunson ended up heading to the area where the two teams had switched places.

"So how are we coming along?" asked Hunson to Him.

"Well, it seems the Punkish Misfits have some infighting to be solved" laughed Him.

"So I am going to give the rightful win to the Menacing Phantoms!" laughed Hunson.

"Yea!" laughed Carnage who was overjoyed.

"As for the Punkish Misfits it'd be time to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It came down to a vote between Jeff and Pud'in.

"Jeff, you got yourself into an argument with those who are the strong arms of the team" said Hunson, "not a very smart thing to do, but it won't be the reason why you'll be voted off, sorry Pud'in you'll get the Stomp of Shame."

"Trigon doesn't have to stomp on me, because I am outta of here!" cried Pud'in as he ran off crying with Trigon puzzled.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't have been right oh well" laughed Trigon.

"Yea, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	5. Ugly Competition

Chapter 5: Ugly Competition

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was torture and labor with Him, yes, Him returns to the game with our contestants enduring various chores and torture! With the Menacing Phantoms enduring the most, thanks to Pud'in's behavior in running off literally after everyone on his team ended up teasing him excluding Jeff who was just too nice.

In the end, Pud'in got voted off and just simply ran off from the rest, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5.

End of commentary.

Jeff felt bad that Pud'in just ran off like that during the entire last challenge.

Confessions:

"I feel terrible that I didn't do enough to stop everyone on my team from picking on Pud'in" sighed Jeff.

"Jeff is such a loser!" laughed Mindy, "Sticking up for Pud'in, but yea having Pud'in cry made me vote for him over Jeff!"

"Someone has to toughen up Jeff if he is ever going to survive" said Mandy, "and I guess that'd be me."

End of confessions.

"Listen up Jeff" said Mandy as she met privately with him at their camp, "you cannot go along being like that, we already talked about you being too nice when it came to Billy abusing you, but you stuck yourself up for someone like Pud'in who just ran off like a coward."

"Gee, I was only doing the right thing" said Jeff.

"Spider!" cried Billy as he ended up trying to run away from Jeff which Billy ended up running into Venom.

"I'm a spider too" laughed Venom.

"Spider!" cried Billy as he started to run back to his tent.

Hunson ended up coming into the scene this time in a frightful appearance through smoke with a frightening mask scaring at least Irwin.

"Greetings!" laughed Hunson, "Today's challenge will be an ugly competition! No offense to the ones already like that anyway since everyone will create their own ugly masks."

Confessions:

"Well, he at least apologized" said Erik.

"Bah, I'm better at being uglier than Erik!" laughed Mileena as she took off her mask which ended up breaking the camera itself.

End of confessions.

As the contestants arrived at the area they were designated they were given some masks and some other art work to create.

"Kids stuff?!" cried Duncan as he wasn't thrilled.

"Hey, if we can get our team to win maybe we'll have a chance" said Courtney.

"Fine" sighed Duncan.

As each of the teams began to make their own ugly masks, Carnage and Venom, aside from Mileena and Erik didn't need to make masks since they were scary and ugly themselves. Sidious felt he needed to hide his face, and Darth Maul decided to join along with Mileena and the others who were not making a mask.

"Why are you making a mask?" asked Darth Maul to Darth Sidious.

"Yea, why?" asked General Grevious.

"I was an emperor once, if I came out looking the way I do now, it would be an insult to me!" roared Darth Sidious.

"He may have a point" said Lien-Da.

As the contestants finished making their ugly masks, Hunson was ready to judge, Venom didn't need a mask.

"Wow, that face looks scary and ugly!" laughed Hunson.

"I don't think she needs a mask either" laughed Mindy referring to Mandy.

"I created my entire mask with boogers!" laughed Billy as he was covered in them.

"I'll give you credit for the ugliness" laughed Hunson as he didn't want to be near Billy.

Hunson continued to examine the rest of the Punkish Misfits which Duncan had a very scary mask made.

"Hmm, better than the others, onward to the Menacing Phantoms!" laughed Hunson.

Hunson soon came across Carnage who showed how vile he was than Venom ever was.

"I'm ten times the scary than him" said Carnage.

"It's called being ugly!" laughed Hunson.

Hunson was not impressed by Charmcaster's mask, but was impressed with Slade being Slade.

"Needs more work" said Hunson to Charmcaster, "you to snake boy."

"Hey, come on!" cried Charmcaster.

"This is a mask of a snake!" cried Draco.

"Amateurs" said Slade.

"Agreed, you did better than them" laughed Hunson.

Hunson soon became impressed with Mileena simply being herself along with Sheeva abandoning her mask and joining in, likewise with Erik as well and Darth Maul and General Grevious.

"Ha, looks like you guys don't need masks!" laughed Hunson.

"So I guess that means I'm joining in too" said Darth Sidious who ended up changing his mind.

"You little liar!" cried Lien-Da.

"Hey, you need that mask" laughed Darth Sidious.

"Well, it seems like the Menacing Phantoms win!" laughed Hunson, "As for the Punkish Misfits, you'll vote for someone off again."

It was indeed revenge time again for those who didn't like Jeff being a coward but some couldn't stand Billy's disgusting mask made out of boogers.

Confessions:

"So hard to choose from, a coward and a disgusting imbecile" said Alejandro.

"I go for the disgusting imbecile" said Heather.

"Coward should get kicked off" said Courtney.

"Sorry Billy" said Mandy as she voted for him.

"Bye coward spider!" laughed Sperg.

"You're an embarrassment to my species!" laughed Venom who voted for Jeff.

"I hate spiders, hate them, hate them, hate them!" cried Billy.

"Gee, voting off someone sounds kind of mean" said Jeff who wasn't going to vote at all.

"I'm with Billy, I don't like spiders" said Irwin.

"Bye cowardly spider!" laughed Kano.

"Bye, loser spider!" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

"Okay, votes are in and it looks like the last chocolate bar goes to Billy!" laughed Hunson.

"Mandy, you vetted for me didn't you?" asked Jeff to Mandy.

"Sorry" said Mandy, "even if I did the rest voted against you anyway."

"Time to be the exterminator!" laughed Trigon as he gave poor Jeff the Stomp of Shame and ended up kicking him off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	6. Who Can Survive the Vomit

Chapter 6: Who Can Survive the Vomit

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was the ugly competition where the contestants tried to put on their ugly masks! Literally, some like Erik, Mileena and a few others didn't have to wear a mask because they were already like that!

Jeff indeed got voted off for being too kind to Pud'in during the last challenge. Will the Punkish Misfits be making up for its lose now? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Mandy wasn't pleased with the way her team displayed itself in the last challenge.

Confessions:

"Even though Jeff was a wimp and Pud'in was also a bigger wimp we really need to pick things up here or we're not going to win at all" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As the two teams were sleeping in their own camps, Hunson ended up coming right in on a large dragon as it roared right through quite loudly.

"About time" said Mandy as Hunson showed up.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Mindy.

"To survive a roller-coaster known as the Vomit which was built by both Finn and Jake" laughed Hunson, "along with Marceline and Raven with Trigon helping out."

Confessions:

"Never been one of those" said Erik.

"Great, Hunson wants us to vomit" sighed Lien-Da.

End of confessions.

As the two teams were getting onto a large cart that had a bunch of room for both teams, they were strapped on with their safety chains and headed off.

"Time to go really, really fast!" laughed Hunson as he started to change the gear.

"Yea, like I do know these kinds of rides do case mayhem" laughed Grim.

As Hunson cranked up the volume on the gear, the coaster ended up heading straight out of control like he had hoped it would. Sperg was the first one to fly right out of his seat and land in some unmentionable stuff which wasn't mud at all.

"There goes Sperg, what a loser!" laughed Mindy.

Kano tried to hang on next but soon he too found himself slipping right off the coaster and falling right off, along with Dmitri of the Menacing Phantoms.

Confessions:

"He may have been Enerjak, but he shouldn't couldn't take a ride like that" laughed Lien-Da as she mocked her former boss.

"I've been through scarier things than this" said Darth Sidious who had hung onto the coaster ride.

End of confessions.

"Time to go through those loops!" laughed Hunson.

Hunson steered the coaster through the loops that both Finn and Jake both built causing more members of the Punkish Misfits to fall off and land quite hard such as Alejandro, Duncan, Courtney and Heather.

"Darn it!" cried Courtney as she got herself up.

"Well at least we didn't get kicked off our seats like Sperg did" said Duncan.

"So we're going to vote him off?" asked Alejandro.

"I guess" said Heather.

About a few more laps around the ride, which ended up knocking Irwin off of the coaster along with a few other members like Billy, as the coaster ended up going its last final lap, most members of the Menacing Phantoms held on to their dear life were exhausted as were any remaining members of the Punkish Misfits.

"Well, once again the Menacing Phantoms have it!" laughed Hunson to which Lien-Da ended up barfing along with Darth Maul.

"I'll get Finn and Jake to clean up that mess" laughed Grim.

"As for the Punkish Misfits you'll vote off someone again" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"What's up with my team?!" cried Mandy.

"Sperg is going to go bye, bye!" laughed Mindy, "Because he's a loser!"

End of confessions.

It was an obvious vote between Sperg and Kano which was rather surprising.

"What a weakling, I'm surprised you fell off!" laughed Venom to Kano.

"Why you!" roared Kano.

"Relax" said Hunson, "Kano you get to stay, here's your chocolate bar."

"Ha!" laughed Kano as he ate the chocolate bar.

"Sperg, you get to get the Stomp of Shame!" laughed Hunson.

"What the!" cried Sperg.

Trigon's foot came right down on poor Sperg, and then Trigon ended up flicking off Sperg as he flew quite far off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	7. Survive the Weeping Angels

Chapter 7: Survive the Weeping Angels

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was a rollacoaster of a ride for our contestants who had to endure a ride known as the Vomit, where some did indeed vomit! For poor old Sperg he was the first to be thrown off from the Punkish Misfits and land quite hard on the ground as for the others most of the Punkish Misfits didn't do so well and in the end, Sperg got voted off.

So who'll be voted off and get the Stomp of Shame, find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Mandy was getting tired of her team losing each challenge to the Menacing Phantoms.

Confessions:

"We're doing so poorly this season" sighed Mandy as she shook her head.

"I think it's time we bonk a few more losers out of the team before we regain our winning streak" laughed Mindy.

"Poor Pud'in and poor Jeff, they were both so unfairly treated by the rest of the team, I better do something about this yo" said Irwin.

End of confessions.

Suddenly a loud horn was heard getting contestants from both campsites up.

"Time to get up!" laughed Hunson as he honked the loud horn.

"Please!" cried Mandy as she wanted to go back to bed.

"No ifs ands or buts" laughed Hunson as he ended up using the horn on Mandy and anyone else sleeping.

Hunson soon came across Billy who was rather sleeping quite peacefully.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" laughed Hunson who ended up using the horn on poor old Billy which as Grim came by made him laugh.

After Hunson ended up getting everyone they were heading toward the area where the challenge was going to take place.

"So what's the challenge going to be today?" asked Carnage.

"Oh it's a starring contest" said Hunson, "against some evil statues that evolved from the beginning of time."

Confessions:

"I was hoping for more of a challenge" sighed Carnage.

"Hmm, interesting" said Erik.

"This should be the easiest challenge yet" said Mandy.

"I like to look at things" laughed Billy.

"Boring" sighed Duncan.

End of confessions.

"It's going to be such a boring challenge!" cried Duncan who couldn't take it.

"Hey, don't back down on this one" said Kano.

"You're trying to tell me what to do?" laughed Duncan.

"Oh I am" said Kano.

"He's right do it for the team" said Courtney.

As the contestants arrived Hunson led them to a group of locked up angle statues that were locked up in a special cage.

"Today's challenge will be to survive the Weeping Angel" said Hunson, "you are to have at least twenty four hours to look at the angel and do nothing but not even turn around for one second. Because the first time someone turns around, the angel gets you!"

"Oh my, the scary statue of an angel is going to get me" laughed Duncan to which he even walked up to one, "oh I am so scared Mr. Angel, please don't try to bite me or something like that!"

Duncan immediately turned away to which the angel began to move toward Duncan just an inch till it turned back.

"Ha, see" laughed Duncan, "such a coward!"

Confessions:

"I saw that statue move" said Erik.

"Yea, I can look at that angel all day!" laughed Billy.

"I bet this would be easy like Mandy said it would be, we need this win yo" said Irwin.

End of confessions.

"Alright and the countdown starts now" laughed Hunson, "Duncan I think you should stick with your friend."

As the contestants took an angel to look at for twenty four hours, Duncan was already getting bored at looking at the angel, but Billy was being rather quite thrilled with the angel.

"This is such a fun challenge, I could do this all day!" laughed Billy as he just sat there.

"Hey yo, I just have this problem with Mandy, maybe you could help me out?" asked Irwin to his angel.

But instead of the angel moving toward Irwin, as Irwin turned around, the statue tried to move away from Irwin instead as if it wanted to get away from the conversation he was trying to have.

"Hey, did you move pal?!" cried Irwin as he noticed the angel had moved a bit, "Stay put yo, I need to talk to you some more."

"This is rather getting entertaining" laughed Darth Sidious as he sat there with his angel.

"Observing, Punkish Misfits on the road to downfall again" laughed Sektor.

"This bites" said Duncan as he prepared to leave, "I wouldn't care about outrunning Trigon."

The angel then saw its chance and leaped right onto Duncan to which Duncan began to try to fight the angel statue with all of his might, the others on his team were watching but also looking at their angels as well.

"Hey, how come he's having fun with his angel?!" cried Billy.

"My keeps on moving away yo" said Irwin.

Duncan ended up trying to run away from the Weeping Angel that he was with trying to escape it as he began to run off to which Hunson noticed it along with Grim.

"Bwahaha!" laughed Grim as he noticed how fun it was to watch someone in misery.

"Yea, I kind of guessed that the Punkish Misfits would lose this one again" sighed Hunson, "alright time's up, don't worry as long as these angels are in this special cage they won't follow you, except for the one chasing Duncan out of the game."

"Ha, we won again!" laughed Lien-Da.

"Yea you do, but this time there is going to be no ceremony for the losing team since the one who was likely to be voted off, i.e. Duncan is no longer here" laughed Hunson, "so until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!"


	8. Grim Dishes

Chapter 8: Grim Dishes

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was a starring contest between our contestants and the Weeping Angels. Both teams had their members last 24 hours in enduring starring at these angel statues, but Duncan made fun of his angel and Irwin bored the heck out of his.

In the end, a Weeping Angel that got angry with Duncan chased him right out of the competition! And the win went to the Menacing Phantoms, so who'll be kicked out next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Irwin couldn't believe how poorly he did with the last challenge even though Duncan did worse than he did.

Confessions:

"That angel didn't want to hear me talk yo, I'm rather insulted by that" said Irwin.

"About time someone decided to chase Duncan away" laughed Courtney who was rather amused by the incident.

"That Duncan will need skills to get around that angel" said Erik.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept peacefully, the Grim Reaper himself came right into the scene with a loud explosion getting everyone up.

"Uh, why did you have to do something like that?!" cried General Grevious.

"Hunson Abadeer asked me to get you all up because I will be heading the challenge" laughed Grim.

"Yea, Grim's going to do the challenge!" laughed Billy.

As the contestants followed Grim, Grim led them to the area where they were going to be given the challenge which there were two tables, one end for one team and the other end for the other team.

"Time to have some gross out fun!" laughed Grim.

After the contestants sat down, the Grim Reaper using his scythe ended up popping up gross dishes for the contestants to eat.

"Whoever can eat my mother's entire meals of grossness will win immunity for their team!" laughed Grim.

Erik was rather confident that his team could win this challenge like the others before, however his hopes were soon dashed as Charmcaster refused to dine on one of Grim's mother's food.

"There is no way I am going to eat this" said Charmcaster as she turned away.

"So am I" added Draco.

"What, you two are not going to eat it?" asked Erik.

"Ha, more for me!" laughed Carnage as he took their meals.

"How can you stand that?" asked General Grevious.

"Hey, my stomach can stand meals like this" laughed Carnage.

But as the challenge went on, the more meals Carnage decided to takeover and dine on Draco's and Charmcaster's, the more sick he soon became which Venom began to make fun of his counterpart.

"Ha, he doesn't look so good" laughed Venom.

"I say we make him eat more" laughed Kano.

Kano ends up tossing his meal over to Carnage.

"Eat it" laughed Kano.

"Excuse me, but you're helping the other team" said Mandy.

"Yea, what do you know" laughed Kano.

Carnage continued to eat just to show Kano what he could do, but after the last meal, Carnage wasn't looking so good which he ended up barfing up some gross stomach acid that got Charmcaster and Draco covered in it.

"Yuck!" cried Charmcaster.

"That's it!" cried Draco as he took out his wand.

"Ha, this was more entertaining than I thought it'd be" laughed Grim as he sat there watching the fight.

Carnage did indeed have the stomach to move about and go against both Charmcaster and Draco before Hunson himself came into the scene to stop the fight from happening.

"Alright, settle down people" said Hunson.

"Aw, but we were getting to the good part" said Grim.

"I think the winners this time should be the Punkish Misfits, as for the Menacing Phantoms you'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was rather a vote between Charmcaster and Draco which Carnage was left out of the vote in spite of his own failures.

"My, my, the Menacing Phantoms, what happened to you, you were doing so perfectly fine until this happened" laughed Hunson.

"Excuse me, but I am not going to eat something gross" said Charmcaster.

"Well then, it looks like the only one who'll get to stay will be Draco, sorry Charmcaster looks like you got voted off" laughed Hunson.

"Yea, I get to step on ya!" laughed Trigon.

Trigon then tries to chase poor Charmcaster as she ends up literally running away from Trigon altogether.

"Ha, looks like another one ran off" laughed Hunson, "until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!"


	9. Mortal Enemy Questions

Chapter 9: Mortal Enemy Questions

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was Grim again promoting his mother's meals to our contestants which certain members of the Menacing Phantoms didn't want to eat like Charmcaster who hated whatever was put in front of them.

Oddly enough in a good Karma reaction, Carnage ended up barfing on her and Draco who also joined her refusal to eat Grim's disgusting meals. In the end, Charmcaster just ran off before Trigon could give her the Stomp of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Carnage wasn't pleased with the last challenge on his "finest" moments barfing on his fellow teammates.

Confessions:

"I'm downright ashamed of what just happened in the last challenge" sighed Carnage, "should have never happened."

"Bah, I am still smelly from Carnage's barf" said Draco.

"Bwahaha!" laughed Venom as he was laughing at Carnage's misery.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their camps, a loud bell rung getting everyone of them up.

"Like how I got you all up?" laughed Hunson as he came into the scene.

"So what'd the challenge be?" asked Mindy.

"It's an easy one being knowledgeable of your foes" laughed Hunson, "and if you get the wrong answer the hammer of pain will be coming down on you."

As the contestants followed Hunson to the area, he was hoping to have some fun with the contestants.

Confessions:

"Soon the fun will begin" laughed Hunson.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Erik.

"Whatever, I know everything about both Spiderman and Venom there is nothing that Hunson can throw at me that'd stump me" laughed Carnage.

End of confessions.

As the contestants sat in their chairs after Hunson led them to the area, there were two hammers hidden somewhere which would be launched the minute that either team member made the wrong answer which both Finn and Jake would have fun with the hammers.

"So let's begin with some of the basic questions" said Hunson, "we'll start with the Menacing Phantoms, Darth Maul who was the one who killed in on Naboo?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn" continued Darth Maul.

"Correct!" laughed Hunson, "Slade this one is for you aside from Trigon and Raven who ended up sending you to Trigon in the first place?"

"Why it was Terra" continued Slade.

"This one is for Carnage what is the occupation of the Spiderman of Earth Number 691?" asked Hunson.

"What, what the heck how the heck am I supposed to know that question?!" cried Carnage who decried it rather unfair.

"Opps, time's up he's a time traveler, Jake if you don't mind send the hammer to Carnage's way!" laughed Hunson.

Jake ends up sending the large hammer which ends up splattering poor Carnage all over the place.

Confessions:

"Disgusting!" cried Heather who couldn't believe how many guts Carnage had.

"Duncan would have loved this" said Courtney.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Venom.

End of confessions.

"Now for the Punkish Misfits, true or false there is a Marvel Earth filled with zombies" said Hunson.

"True" laughed Venom as he buzzed in.

"And there is a zombie world of every other universe" added Mandy.

"Oh you are correct on that" laughed Hunson as he gave the Punkish Misfits another point.

"Hey that's not fair!" cried Draco.

"And so is this!" laughed Hunson as he signaled the hammer to come down on him.

Poor Draco tried to get out of the way of Jake's hammer yet it soon crushed him like poor Carnage was crushed. The challenge continued with Hunson giving the questions to the Punkish Misfits and the Menacing Phantoms, almost all of the Menacing Phantoms had injuries from the hammer except for Erik who answered all of his questions correctly.

"Well, it looks like that the Punkish Misfits will win this round" laughed Hunson, "as for the Menacing Phantoms you'll have to vote off someone again."

It was a vote between Carnage and Draco which Draco was more injured than Carnage, because Carnage could regenerate his wounds faster.

"Okay, Draco once again you're here in this shameful display" laughed Hunson, "but you're not running off because Carnage will get to stay and you'll get the Stomp of Shame!"

"Ha, I get to stay and you don't!" laughed Carnage.

"And I get to stomp!" laughed Trigon.

Poor Draco soon got squashed by Trigon's large foot and then tossed aside as he was thrown quite far off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	10. Football Savagery

Chapter 10: Football Savagery

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was questions about mortal enemies which sadly the Menacing Phantoms did not do that well again, where the hammer did indeed swing onto some contestants like Carnage and like Draco and a few number of others.

In the end, Draco got voted off and got the Stomp of Shame and ran off! So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept in their camp sites, Carnage was rather embarrassed from what happened with the last challenge.

Confessions:

"That Hunson Abadeer is trying to make a fool out of me!" roared Carnage with anger.

"I don't know if Hunson is being brave or foolish for upsetting Carnage" said Erik.

"Glad he's not annoying me or I'll scare him" laughed Mileena.

End of confessions.

While the contestants continued to sleep, they ended up waking up to the sound of herding animals coming their way with Hunson riding on top of one of the animals.

"Getty up!" laughed Hunson.

"Nice way of trying to get us up" said Heather who wasn't happy.

"Whoa there!" laughed Hunson as he ended up stopping the herd from its stampede.

"Great, just what kind of a pathetic challenge are you going to give us this time?" asked Carnage.

"Oh, I think you'd enjoy this one, it's football!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"I'm not into that much in sports yo" said Irwin.

"Football, wait, didn't I try that with Sperg and we didn't do so well?" thought Billy.

"Chance for some payback!" laughed Alejandro.

End of confessions.

Hunson ended up leading the contestants to the area where he was going to give the challenge which was a rather large football field.

"It's simple, all you have to do is tackle the person with the ball and all the person with the ball has to do is try to head to the opposing team's goal" continued Hunson.

As the contestants got into uniforms and headed out onto the field, Irwin was rather nervous as he was right up against Carnage.

"Let's play" laughed Carnage as Irwin was rather quite afraid.

"Don't run off like Pud'in did" said Mandy.

"Let's go with this" said Grim as he shot a gun filled with blanks in the air.

Carnage ended up getting the ball and literally bulldozed right over poor Irwin, but not before nearly being tackled by Venom who had some help from Kano.

"Ouch, so close" laughed Hunson.

"Ha, you're losing!" laughed Venom.

"We'll see about that" said Carnage.

As the next turn begin, Carnage was able to make a touch down in just a few seconds short after he pummeled poor Alejandro into the ground.

Confessions:

"Revenge is so sweet" laughed Carnage.

"Ouch" said Alejandro as he was in pain.

"Man, Pud'in must have fun not doing this" said Irwin.

End of confessions.

Carnage continued to pummel each member of the Punkish Misfits, even Mandy couldn't stop the likes of Carnage as he made it through all of the rounds.

"Ha, no one can stop me!" laughed Carnage as he made his fifth touchdown play.

"Come on, let us have the ball next time" said Lien-Da.

"Ha, I'm having too much fun pummeling the other team" laughed Carnage.

"Alright" said Mandy as she turned to Venom, Billy and Irwin, "I just have you three left including me."

"You better have us score a point for us" said Venom.

"I'm scared yo!" cried Irwin.

As the match began, Billy grabbed the ball, yet Carnage was smart this time as he ended up spinning Billy around making him rather dizzy.

"Gosh, where the heck is the other team's goal?!" cried Billy.

"There!" laughed Carnage who was really pointing to Billy's team's own goal.

"No, not again!" cried Mandy to which she turned to Venom, "Tackle him!"

Venom ended up charging at Billy as he attempted to tackle him preventing from getting the goal.

"Oh no you don't, Dmitri, Grevious, let's pounce on him!" laughed Venom.

Venom along with Dmitri and General Grevious ended up pouncing on Venom right before he could stop Billy who was dumb enough to think it was a touchdown for his team.

"Yea, touchdown!" laughed Billy as he was doing his dance.

"You did a touchdown for the other team again stupid" said Grim.

Mandy ends up walking over to Billy and punching him in the face.

"Well, it looks like the Menacing Phantoms win again" laughed Hunson, "as for the others you'll vote off someone!"

It was a vote between Alejandro who was hurt and Billy who made the stupid touchdown.

"My, my, hard to choose, Alejandro's too badly injured and Billy's too stupid to be kept on the team" laughed Hunson, "last chocolate bar for the night goes to Alejandro!"

"I got voted off?!" cried Billy.

"Yea that move out there made us want to vote for you" said Heather.

"Time to step on a dumb bug!" laughed Trigon.

Trigon ended up squashing poor Billy before flicking him off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	11. Day with Dracula

Chapter 11: Day with Dracula

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was football season with our contestants geared up for the sport. The Punkish Misfits indeed got pummeled by Carnage who rather enjoyed the challenge altogether as he pummeled nearly every member excluding Venom, Mandy and a few others. Billy who was supposed to take the football to the opposite goal went the other way again.

In the end, he got the Stomp of Shame and was voted off, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Mandy wasn't pleased that Billy did the stupid deed that he did in the last challenge.

Confessions:

"My God Billy was so stupid" sighed Mandy as she shook her head.

"So glad he got voted off" laughed Kano.

"Bye, bye loser" laughed Venom.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their camp sites, Hunson literally poofed right into the scene with smoke causing everyone to cough as they got up.

"Great, did you have to hold it in?" asked Darth Sidious.

"Hey, that was an unnecessary comment" said Hunson.

"So what'd the challenge be?" asked Mandy.

Suddenly Irwin's grandfather appeared before them.

"Spend a day with him" laughed Hunson.

"Dracula is so glad on being on this show" laughed Dracula, "hi grandson, give your own granddad a hug!"

"Okay yo" said Irwin.

As Irwin gave Dracula a hug, Venom and the others on Irwin's team began to make fun of him.

"What a wimp!" laughed Venom.

Confessions:

"He's going to go next!" laughed Kano.

"Stop making fun of me!" cried Irwin as he was crying on the camera.

End of confessions.

"You better stop making fun of me!" roared Irwin to Kano and Venom.

"Oh what?" asked Venom.

"Yea, what?" laughed Kano.

"Oh this is going to be entertaining" laughed Carnage as he continued to observe it.

"Whatever, everyone come follow Dracula" said Dracula.

As the contestants followed Dracula, they were certainly at his mercy as Dracula made rude comments about every contestant, he especially thought the Echidnas on the Menacing Phantoms looked odd.

"Say, are you animals supposed to be related anteaters?" asked Dracula.

"No" replied Lien-Da.

"Why do you have all of those dreadlocks?" asked Dracula.

Confessions:

"If he asks one more annoying question I'm going to drive a stake into him literally!" laughed Lien-Da.

End of confessions.

"How come you got gadgets attached to you, are you some cyborg too?" asked Dracula.

"That's it!" roared Lien-Da.

She tried to lunge at Dracula as she wanted to tear him up with Dmitri along with Darth Sidious and Darth Maul trying to hold her back.

"Let me at him!" roared Lien-Da.

"Oh, there's a mental case that Dracula certainly stirred up!" laughed Dracula.

Lien-Da then broke free and began to attack Dracula with Carnage watching.

"Ha, well I could vote her off she'd no longer be a threat" laughed Carnage.

"Dracula orders you to stop pummeling Dracula's face in the ground!" cried Dracula as Lien-Da was on top of him.

"Stop beating up my grandfather!" cried Irwin.

"Oh what?" laughed Lien-Da, "You'll cry some more?"

Lien-Da continued to laugh at Irwin, yet what she didn't realize was that Irwin was going to unleash his part mummy and part vampire powers which he indeed did.

"I said stop it!" roared Irwin as he appeared before her.

"Bring it on tough guy" laughed Lien-Da.

Confessions:

"Looks like the challenge just turned into a fight!" laughed Hunson.

"Dracula demands medical attention!" cried Dracula who was still beaten up.

End of confessions.

Lien-Da and Irwin began to fight furiously at each other, Irwin used his mummy powers to tie up Lien-Da making it impossible for her to move after a few rounds with Irwin.

"Ha, beat that yo!" laughed Irwin.

"Wow, you lost to a nerd!" laughed Carnage.

"Seeing how Dracula didn't enjoy the Menacing Phantoms, they'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was indeed the obvious choice, Lien-Da indeed got voted off by her team after failing to crush Irwin.

"Sad to see you be voted off, but you should have done better anyway" said Dmitri.

"I'm still tied up!" cried Lien-Da as she couldn't get the mummy wraps off of her.

"All the more easy for me to squash you!" laughed Trigon.

Trigon ended up giving Lien-Da the Stomp of Shame and then kicking her off for good.

"Ha, looks like Dracula indeed revealed some mental issues with that one! Until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	12. Old Monster Mash

Chapter 12: Old Monster Mash

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was a day with Dracula, Irwin's own grandfather who has decided to take a trip to the Nightosphere where our contestants spent an entire day with him. Some members of the Menacing Phantoms like Lien-Da didn't seem to appreciate Dracula that much after a few insults it was hell all over.

In the end, Lien-Da got voted off and received the Stomp of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Erik wasn't happy that someone like Dracula was ruining the credibility of his team.

Confessions:

"How long is he going to stay giving challenges?" thought Erik.

"Bah, there is no way I am going to mess up like Lien-Da did" said Dmitri.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their camp sites, flames soon came right on in which made Mindy literally jump right out.

"What the heck?!" cried Mindy.

"Ta da!" laughed Hunson as he appeared in the center as the flames cleared up.

"Well that's a surprise" said Mandy.

Dracula soon appeared before Hunson as well as he was just rushing in.

"Dracula, you were supposed to be with me" said Hunson.

"Dracula doesn't have to be anywhere with anybody" continued Dracula.

"Great, we're going to have another challenge with him?" asked Dmitri.

"Yea you are" laughed Dracula.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Mandy.

"Be with my friends Frankenstein's wife and Wolfman" laughed Dracula.

"Exactly what are we going to do with them?" asked Mandy.

"A dance competition!" laughed Dracula.

Confessions:

"This is lame" said Slade.

"I hate dancing" said Sektor.

End of confessions.

As Hunson and Dracula led them to the area, Ms. Frankenstein and the Wolfman were there waiting for them.

"Each team will have to copy one of these two for the Menacing Phantoms, Ms. Frankenstein and for the Punkish Misfits, the Wolfman" said Hunson, "whoever can copy the most moves wins."

As Ms. Frankenstein and the Wolfman began the dance, with Jake being the DJ, members of the Menacing Phantoms were not having as much fun as the Punkish Misfits. Darth Maul along with Erik were the few members copying Ms. Frankenstein's moves right, but every move that anyone else did wrong got a shock. Dmitri indeed got a number of shocks, Carnage was rather immune to the shocks as he was applying his own moves.

Confessions:

"Ha, nothing like that can hurt me!" laughed Carnage.

"Something's burning" said Sektor as he noticed sparks on Dmitri were literally lighting up.

End of confessions.

For the Punkish Misfits, Irwin was doing the most in copying the moves right, with Courtney, Kano, Venom, Mindy and even Mandy keeping up. Only teammates that were getting shocked were Alejandro and Heather.

Confessions:

"Bah, the Wolfman stinks at dancing" said Heather, "no way I am ever going to do it."

"Just such primitive dances" said Alejandro.

End of confessions.

As for the Menacing Phantoms, it was quite the obvious that they were losing.

"Well, it doesn't look so good for the Menacing Phantoms" laughed Hunson.

Suddenly Dmitri ended up collapsing to the ground.

"Well, looks like the Punkish Misfits win this challenge and immunity!" laughed Hunson.

As for the Menacing Phantoms it was time that they were going to vote off someone, a vote between Dmitri and Slade, which Slade disliked dancing and hardly moved at all during the challenge while Dmitri was in no condition to continue at all.

"Wow, this is a tough one" laughed Hunson, "Slade, you hardly moved on the dance floor, yet somehow you were immune to being shocked."

"Yes, yes I was" said Slade.

"Dmitri, whoa you got a new hairdo!" laughed Hunson, "Last chocolate bar for the night goes to, Slade!"

As poor Dmitri ends up getting the Stomp of Shame by Trigon, and gets tossed off, the real reason why Slade was spared because of Carnage making everyone vote for Dmitri instead of him.

Confessions:

"Someone like that can be useful in other challenges, so it'd be nice to keep him onboard" laughed Carnage.

"Glad to see someone sees me useful" said Slade, "but if they are going to make me expendable it'd be their mistake."

End of confessions.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	13. Dracula's Gross Out Contest

Chapter 13: Dracula's Gross Out Contest

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was a dance competition hosted by Dracula this time he brought along some friends, Ms. Frankenstein and the Wolfman who showed off their moves while our contestants had to copy their moves depending on which team they were on.

The Menacing Phantoms just couldn't compete, well a few of them did try, yet in the end poor Dmitri who was the worse dancer among them all got voted off and received the Stomp of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Erik wasn't pleased with the way his team went through Dracula's challenges like that.

Confessions:

"The old man vampire might behave like a fool, but he's still rather cunning in some manner" said Erik.

"That Dracula guy is a joke, I thought he was going to be fearsome like me" said Carnage.

End of confessions.

Dracula indeed was prepared to be given permission by Hunson to wake up the contestants, Dracula drove by in a sports car that Hunson had given him which Dracula used the horn to wake up everyone.

"All dummies wake up!" roared Dracula.

"Stop honking that horn!" roared Mindy as she got out of her tent pretty angry.

"Wow, she's a thousand times angrier than even when I get" laughed Venom.

"Are we going to have another challenge with a loser vampire like you?!" cried Mindy, "You'd be the last vampire I'd get bitten by!"

"Hey, we vampires don't bite, we scrap and lick" said Dracula.

"Don't insult my grandfather!" cried Irwin.

"What are you going to do nerdo, don't try to use your mummy and vampire powers on me" laughed Mindy.

"Oh the tensions" laughed Carnage as he observed the fight.

"Look let's just get this over with and win" said Erik.

"Finally someone has a point unlike others" said Dracula.

As the contestants followed Dracula, Ms. Frankenstein along with the Wolfman greeted them again.

"Today's challenge Hunson wants you to taste either one of these two monsters' dishes" laughed Dracula, "first team that doesn't puke the most wins immunity are his rules."

"Hope you like spider pie" said Ms. Frankenstein, "it's my husband's favorite."

Confessions:

"Okay now they're trying to gross me out" said Slade, "I refuse to eat this."

"I had better food in Outworld" said Sheeva.

End of confessions.

"I'm gone" said Slade, "feel free to vote me off."

"What, you're chicken out?" asked Mandy.

"No, I am just simply no longer playing" continued Slade, "big difference."

"Really, wow Slade, I'm surprised since you survived so long in the last season" said Hunson as he came into the scene.

"Well, now I have just about had it" said Slade who immediately left.

"I didn't get to stomp him" sighed Trigon.

"There, there, let's hope there'll be others" said Hunson.

It was obvious the Menacing Phantoms were already losing, with Darth Sidious feeling quite sick to the stomach just eating some of the stuff while the Punkish Misfits held on tight.

"Come on, we're almost there" said Erik.

Suddenly Darth Sidious puked on the ground.

Confessions:

"Spoke too soon" sighed Erik.

"Well at least I can vote off my former master" laughed Darth Maul.

End of confessions.

As the challenge soon went down it was obvious the Punkish Misfits were the winners.

"Wow, I am quite amazed, Venom did quite a work out in eating that kind of stuff" laughed Hunson, "not to mention Kano also participating too."

"Yea, I'm use to this" laughed Kano.

"So I give this challenge to the Punkish Misfits, sorry Menacing Phantoms you get to lose another member aside from Slade who left on his own" said Hunson.

For the Menacing Phantoms it was an easy vote, Darth Sidious got voted off quite easy and ended up receiving the Stomp of Shame by Trigon who ended up kicking him off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.

Confessions:

"I am so pleased my former master got kicked off" laughed Count Dooku.

"Never have been more happier in my entire life" laughed Darth Maul.

"No more Sidious!" laughed General Grevious.

"Let's hope our team gets a comeback soon" said Erik.

End of confessions.

Erik indeed hoped that this would be the end of the loses at least for now.


	14. The Garlic Test

Chapter 14: The Garlic Test

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's Commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, Dracula hosted a gross out contest with Ms. Frankenstein and the Wolfman showing off their disgusting meals! Slade decided to just walk it right out of the game, yet poor Darth Sidious soon experienced some bad stomach turns as he couldn't eat any of it!

In the end, the Menacing Phantoms suffered a massive blow by losing two members, one who just walked off and another who got the Stomp of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Erik wasn't impressed with the performance of his entire team with the recent rash of challenges.

Confessions:

"If it's Dracula again, I am ready for him" said Erik.

"I hope that Irwin's grandfather comes up with something less boring" said Mindy, "what a loser!"

End of confessions.

Dracula soon rides in on a motorcycle with Dracula purposely using the smog from the motorcycle to get everyone up.

"Wow, that's quite a lot of smog" said General Grevious as he got up.

"About time you dummies got up" said Dracula.

"You better come up with a better challenge this time!" roared Mindy.

"I have, Hunson has given me permission to it, it's a garlic eating competition!" laughed Dracula.

"What, another eating one?!" cried Mindy.

"Garlic eating contest!" laughed Dracula.

Dracula took the contestants to the area where they were going to have the challenge, soon dish after dish of hardcore garlic dishes were being poured out while Dracula had to wear a gas mask to cover the garlic.

"Time to dig in!" laughed Dracula.

As the teams began to consume the garlic dishes, Alejandro began to feel dizzy along with Heather which both of them fainted.

Confessions:

"Just wonderful, we're losing" sighed Mandy.

"Yuck, garlic!" cried Mindy who wasn't enjoying the challenge but had to eat it anyway.

End of confessions.

"You two, eat it" said Courtney.

"What, no way" said Heather.

"Yea there is no way I am going to eat this" said Alejandro.

"You better or I'll make you!" roared Courtney.

"Ha, make us then if you are so determine" said Heather.

Courtney and Heather began to fight which Heather then forced Courtney to eat some large quantities of garlic which made her barf right on Mindy which made her scream.

"That's entertainment" said Mandy.

"Ha!" laughed Hunson as he came into the scene, "Now I'm seeing something!"

Mindy ran off from the challenge though was still in the game, Courtney was beaten up pretty badly by Heather yet for the Menacing Phantoms it was obvious that they were going to win the challenge for sure.

"Ha, looks like we're going to find our winners here" said Hunson.

"I don't mind the bad breath" said Erik as he finished his meal.

"I'm use to it" added Darth Maul.

"Don't even taste the garlic" added Carnage.

"I think we have our winners here, the Menacing Phantoms who finally will be able to win a challenge" laughed Hunson.

"For the dummies who couldn't win you'll have to vote off someone" laughed Dracula.

Indeed Heather and Courtney were not happy that neither one of them got into a fight and delayed their own team from winning a challenge.

"This is a disaster!" cried Courtney, "I was expecting to vote off you!"

"Well, Mindy did run off" laughed Heather.

"Hmm, tell you what, even though I'll vote for you just to show that, I'll tell the others to vote for Mindy" said Courtney.

"Fine" said Heather.

Confessions:

"Time to show who's the loser now" laughed Heather.

"Disgusting, I hope I do well in the next challenge" said Mindy after she cleaned herself off.

"So long Mindy" laughed Courtney.

End of confessions.

It was indeed going to be a vote between Heather and Mindy with the members of the Punkish Misfits weighing in after all votes were counted it was obvious who was going to stay and who was going to leave.

"Well, it seems like Heather gets to stay!" laughed Hunson.

"What?!" cried Mindy who wasn't happy.

"That's right Mindy, bye, bye" said Mandy.

"Time for the Stomp of Shame!" laughed Trigon.

Trigon ends up giving her just that and then flicks her off far away.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	15. Castle Still Standing

Chapter 15: Castle Still Standing

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was a gruesome garlic eating contest between the two teams, yes another eating competition organized by Dracula which Dracula wouldn't mind using his kryptonite being garlic!

Mindy couldn't stand the garlic and in the end she got rightfully voted off for it! So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Mandy was glad that Mindy was finally gone from the game itself.

Confessions:

"So glad Mindy is finally gone" said Mandy.

"Let's see who is the loser now" laughed Heather.

"Time to get back on the right track" said Erik.

End of confessions.

As the two teams slept in their camp sites, a large boulder literally fell right near the campsites causing everyone to get up.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" cried Heather as she got up.

"Sorry" laughed Hunson, "I had to ask Trigon to toss that boulder toward you to get you all up."

"Let me guess the challenge is going to be something about a boulder?" asked Erik.

"Something similar like that" laughed Hunson, "follow me."

As Hunson led everyone to where he was going to show them the challenge, the Menacing Phantoms were going to guard a castle while the Punkish Misfits were going to come up in creating a boulder of their own.

"Saw this from a videogame that both Finn and Jake showed me which gave me the idea why not try it in the Nightosphere" laughed Hunson, "the Menacing Phantoms, it is your duty to build up a large defense against the boulder that the Punkish Misfits will be tossing toward your castle, if the Menacing Phantoms can keep their castle up during the duration of the challenge they win, if the Punkish Misfits knock down all the walls of the castle they win."

As the two teams got into their positions, General Grevious decided to take charge.

"I think we need to put in someone who has actually been in combat, namely me" said General Grevious.

"Excuse me, but I was one of Shao Khan's generals, I think I know more about war than you do" said Sheeva.

"Ha, like you do" laughed General Grevious, "follow my lead and I'll make this team invincible!"

As for the Punkish Misfits, they were given a variety of boulders by Trigon who had placed them there.

"Already to go" laughed Trigon.

As the Menacing Phantoms were finishing up the barricades of the castle, the Punkish Misfits began to push the boulders down in the hopes of crushing the castle walls.

"Come on, come on!" cried Courtney as she was hoping the boulder would crash into the gate.

The boulder sadly broke into pieces which made General Grevious laugh.

"Ha, see, I told you I know more about defense!" laughed General Grevious.

Confessions:

"He was lucky" said Sheeva.

"I am the only real general here" laughed General Grevious.

End of confessions.

As the Punkish Misfits continued to push boulders down the hill, Alejandro's boulder ended up striking a wall down from the castle.

"Ha, not so tough now" laughed Sheeva.

Suddenly a boulder came down that was pushed down from Heather which Darth Maul came into the scene and used his force powers to levitate the boulder and send it flying right back crushing poor Heather.

Confessions:

"I have to admit that was funny" laughed Courtney as she was laughing at Heather's misery.

"If it were only Mindy" said Mandy.

"Ha, got that one good" laughed Darth Maul.

End of confessions.

Kano then tossed a large boulder aiming in trying to hit General Grevious, but Darth Maul did the same thing with that boulder which ended up crushing Kano.

"Ouch, better try just knocking down the walls" said Venom.

Venom ended up tossing his boulder not trying to hit Grevious but ended up knocking down a few walls.

"Bah, the castle is still standing!" laughed General Grevious, "In spite of all of this!"

The rest of the Punkish Misfits did their best to try to knock down the rest of the castle, yet as the castle walls came down, the gate was still standing strong and the last boulder to try to get rid of the gate failed.

"Oh, so close, but I am afraid you had to knock everything down to win, the win goes to the Menacing Phantoms, as for the Punkish Misfits, time to vote off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was a typical vote off for the Punkish Misfits between Heather and Kano.

"Gee, which one of you two will make it, you both got crushed by rocks, so the last chocolate bar for the night goes to, Heather!" laughed Hunson.

"How could you vote against me?!" cried Kano as he found out Venom didn't vote for him.

"Ha, didn't want you around" laughed Venom.

"Time to get squash!" laughed Trigon.

Trigon ended up employing the Stomp of Shame on Kano and then flicking him off away.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	16. Exploding Soccer Ball

Chapter 16: Exploding Soccer Ball

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, a castle and a few boulders and some fun with our contestants, we had a literal rocking good time! Meaning the Punkish Misfits did their very best to try to knock down the castle walls and the castle itself where the Menacing Phantoms themselves were trying to defend it.

In the end, General Grevious who led his team to victory indeed got Kano from the Punkish Misfits voted off and receiving the Stomp of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

General Grevious was rather pleased with the results of the last challenge with him winning it for his team.

Confessions:

"Yea, good thing I came in charge over this" laughed General Grevious.

"Grevious seems rather resourceful, let's hope he'll carry onward with it" said Erik.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their camp sites, Grim immediately came up in a loud explosion with himself teleporting into the area with his scythe.

"Grim, did you really had to do that?" asked Mandy.

"Yes I did" laughed Grim, "Hunson has given me to promote the next challenge for you all."

"And just what that might be?" asked Erik.

"Exploding Soccer!" laughed Grim, "Rather simple, each team with the ball tries to make as many goals as possible before the time on the ball goes off and explodes! Then the other team can have a chance at it."

"Sounds painful" said Alejandro.

"Oh it is" laughed Grim, "that's the fun about it!"

Grim ended up leading the contestants to a field where Hunson was going to be the referee.

"Okay, time to get the ball rolling" laughed Hunson, "each team will be in the opposite ends, when I signal, you began to play!"

Both Venom and Carnage would be the goalies for their teams while the other contestants went onto the field. As General Grevious took the front for his team, he kicked the ball and began to try to hold onto the ball until he ended up passing it to Erik who then passed it to Mileena, as Mileena was trying to do her best to get the goal to the other team, the ball exploded injuring Mileena.

"Ha, that's why they call it Grim Soccer!" laughed Grim.

It was soon the Punkish Misfit's turn as Alejandro had the ball as he began to kick it, he kicked it back and forth with Heather which they ended up scoring a goal as Carnage tried to block it, the ball ended up exploding right in front of Carnage yet it still counted as a point.

Confessions:

"Lucky shot" said Carnage.

"Yea!" laughed Alejandro.

"This challenge is ours to win" laughed Heather.

End of confessions.

As the challenge continued, when it was the Menacing Phantoms turn again, Sektor tried kicking the ball and yet it exploded as he attempted to make a goal which Venom ended up laughing at him.

Confessions:

"Ha!" laughed Venom.

"This does not suit me" said Sektor.

End of confessions.

As the Menacing Phantoms tried their best with every attempt to score it was useless, oddly enough Carnage got the runt of the explosions, whenever the Punkish Misfits made a goal, the ball would explode anyway. Soon Hunson began to tally up the scores from the two teams.

"Wow, I must say the Punkish Misfits did recover from this one, they win immunity, sorry Menacing Phantoms, you'll be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It was soon a vote between Carnage and Mileena which was rather a close vote.

"Hmm, let's see who seems to be the one voted off, we have one vote for Carnage, one vote for Mileena, another vote for Mileena, another vote for Mileena, hey they say all Mileena except one for Carnage!" laughed Hunson.

"Ha, I get to stay!" laughed Carnage.

"Sorry Mileena, you got kicked out" laughed Hunson.

"Time for the Stomp of Shame!" laughed Trigon.

Trigon ends up squashing Mileena, before kicking her off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	17. Raptor Fun

Chapter 17: Raptor Fun

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was the exploding soccer ball challenge with our contestants trying their best to score points. Luckily for the Punkish Misfits this was their challenge to regain ground again, while the Menacing Phantoms soon fell victim to explosion, after explosion, after explosion and sadly Mileena ended up getting the most runt out of it next to Carnage.

In the end, Mileena got voted off and got the Stomp of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

As the contestants laid sleeping in their camp sites, Erik wasn't happy his team was losing and felt that something big was going to happen.

Confessions:

"I don't seem to think we'll have two teams still" said Erik.

"Ha, that was rather fun seeing Mileena get kicked out" laughed Carnage.

End of confessions.

Suddenly the Earth shook beneath the contestants as the sounds of large footsteps came toward them, and then a roar. It was Hunson on top of a T-Rex riding it like as if it were a horse.

"Greetings everyone!" laughed Hunson.

"A dinosaur in the Nightosphere?" asked Mandy.

"Why not, they're practically extinct, where else would you find one, probably on another planet" laughed Hunson.

"Let me guess our challenge has something to do with dinosaurs right?" asked Courtney.

"Yep, but first I am going to merge your teams" laughed Hunson, "meaning it's every contestant for him or herself!"

"So what'd the challenge be?" asked Sheeva.

"Follow me" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led the way, he led the contestants to a race track.

"Today the challenge will be to outrun some vicious raptors" laughed Hunson.

"You have to be kidding" said Heather.

"Never kid" laughed Hunson.

Suddenly the raptors came out on chains as Grim, Finn, Jake, Marceline, Raven and the Legendary Billy were doing their best to control them along with also Him.

"They're even more vicious than the demons I encounter" laughed Him.

"Whoever can run the course with a raptor chasing them with the fewest time wins immunity" laughed Hunson, "so who's up first?"

Confessions:

"I guess I should be the one to face this" said Erik.

"Ha, he won't get pass those raptors, besides I can beat them up" laughed Venom.

End of confessions.

As Erik agreed to go first, Finn released the raptor that he was holding, which the raptor began to chase Erik, Erik ran at a pretty fast speed even leaping to quite a higher ground and making it to safety in a split second.

"Whoa, Erik was pretty fast, let's see if anyone can beat his record" laughed Hunson.

Cound Dooku tried to outrun a raptor as it was released, yet the former servant to Darth Sidious got torn to shreds by the raptor where he was then rescued by the Legendary Billy. Darth Maul did better than Count Dooku and he made it to the finish line where Erik was waiting, though Maul didn't pass the record.

"Ouch, you came close" said Hunson, "but not by very much."

Mandy then came up next as she ran from the raptor, she ended up almost making Erik's time but just by a second off.

"Ha, let's try this again" laughed Hunson.

Poor Alejandro tried his best, but the raptor caught up with him, before the raptor could tear him to shreds, the Legendary Billy stepped in to rescue him.

Confessions:

"Hey, at least I don't look like Count Dooku" said Alejandro who was rather beaten up.

"The things I do" said the Legendary Billy.

End of confessions.

Next came General Grevious, the General was able to outrun the raptor, and made it just only a minute off Erik's.

"Darn you're faster than those Jedi!" cried General Grevious to Erik.

Venom and Carnage had their turns, but instead of beating the record of Erik's, they both ended up beating up the raptors that were trying to chase them which the Legendary Billy had to step in to rescue the raptors.

Confessions:

"Nothing can tear me limb from limb" laughed Carnage.

"Ha, let's hope you'd stay extinct" laughed Venom.

End of confessions.

Sektor then took his turn and ended up outrunning the raptor nearly making Erik's time with the same amount. Courtney did her best to outrun the raptor, just barely making it, and so did Heather when it was her turn. Irwin then went up last and barely made it as he outran the raptor.

"Whoa, I guess only Sektor and Erik will get to share immunity, as for the rest of ya, time to vote off someone!"

It was an obvious vote between Count Dooku and Alejandro.

"Gee, Dooku, you don't look so well" said Hunson, "you look worse than Alejandro, as for the last chocolate bar for the night, it'd go to Alejandro!"

"Yea, the Stomp of Shame!" laughed Trigon.

Trigon then ends up squashing poor Count Dooku then flicking him off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	18. Survive a Monster Truck Crush

Chapter 18: Survive a Monster Truck Crush

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, the contestants had some fun with raptors along with the teams being merged! They ended up having fun with these raptors by trying to outrun them, Erik did the best among them all, while only two contestants Carnage and Venom fought back, Count Dooku, sadly wasn't so lucky and he ended up receiving the Stomp of Shame.

So who'll be voted off? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept in their camp site, a NASCAR monster truck ended up roaring up a wakeup storm.

Confessions:

"Great, Hunson again" said Mandy.

"What now" sighed General Grevious as he yawned.

"Bah, what a bothersome thing" said Darth Maul.

End of confessions.

"Greetings everyone" said Hunson as he appeared on a big monster truck, "today's challenge will be to survive a monster truck crash course, meaning trying to survive from being crushed by a monster truck in a vehicle given to you."

"Oh that's so nice" said Mandy in a sarcastic tone.

"Whoever can survive from being crushed will win immunity" laughed Hunson.

As Hunson led the contestants to the arena, there were a bunch of different types of vehicles for the contestants, General Grevious sadly received a clown car that Grim gave him.

"You expect me to fit in that?" asked General Grevious.

"Even the largest clown could fit, so I am sure you have no problem" laughed Grim.

Surprisingly for General Grevious it was rather comfortable to get in, as for the other contestants, they all ended up choosing their cars and other assorted vehicles.

"Whoever can survive me from crushing you will win immunity!" laughed Hunson as he was gearing up his monster truck.

As the contestants began to run around in their vehicles, Hunson's first target was Sheeva in her vehicle, he ended up crushing her vehicle quite easily and injuring Sheeva, next came poor Alejandro as he did his best, he caused an accident by running into Courtney and Heather.

"You idiot!" cried Heather.

"Run!" cried Alejandro.

The trio got out of their vehicles and made a mad dash.

"Aw, you three are ruining the fun, no matter!" laughed Hunson.

Hunson was going to use his monster truck targeting the trio anyway, but the three ended up splitting up, Hunson ended up crushing Darth Maul's vehicle and flattening the Sith Lord. Irwin along with Erik just barely made it out of the way, yet Carnage wasn't so lucky to escape Hunson.

Confessions:

"Ha, Carnage is flat like a pancake!" laughed Venom.

"He may laugh now, but I will have my revenge" laughed Carnage.

"Ha, got Carnage!" laughed Hunson.

End of confessions.

"Time for you next" laughed Hunson as he turned to Venom.

Venom steered his vehicle trying to escape Hunson, he then hatched up an idea as Alejandro came running along, Venom purposely ended up tripping Alejandro which General Grevious soon crashed his clown car into him.

"Hey, buddy get out of the way!" cried General Grevious.

"Behind us!" cried Alejandro.

"Bwahaha!" laughed Hunson as he was flattening both Alejandro and General Grevious, "Oh, so close!"

Hunson thought he was in the clear of getting them all, but Erik and Irwin had other ideas along with Mandy who didn't want to be crushed. She ended up laying out some nails which she along with Erik and Irwin provided a distraction.

"Come on and try to crush me" said Mandy.

"Oh my, yes I will!" laughed Hunson.

Hunson zoomed toward Mandy not knowing nails had been placed, he soon heard his tires burst.

"Darn it!" cried Hunson.

"I guess we win immunity" said Erik.

"Yea, but the rest of you, you know the drill vote off someone" said Hunson who sank in because of a defeat.

As it was time to vote off someone, it was a vote off between Darth Maul and General Grevious, because everyone voted for him because of the lame vehicle he drove.

"Bwhaha, you drove the lamest vehicle!" laughed Alejandro.

"Yea, you're history" laughed Heather.

General Grevious sank as Hunson came into the scene.

"Last chocolate bar for the night will be going to" said Hunson.

"Oh, I know, it's not him right?" asked Darth Maul.

"For once you're right!" laughed Hunson as he tossed it to Maul.

"You know what, forget about it, I decided to quit anyway" said Grevious as he walked off.

"I guess then the next highest vote goes to Sheeva!" laughed Hunson.

"At least I get to stomp on someone!" laughed Trigon.

Trigon ends up giving Sheeva the Stomp of Shame and then flicks her off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	19. Hunson's Truce with Broly

Chapter 19: Hunson's Truce with Broly

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was a monster of a challenge, a monster truck related challenge to be precise where I would try to crush the contestants who would ride in their vehicles trying to avoid me! Ha, took down Grevious and Sheeva and a few others with ease, however Mandy along with Irwin and Erik ruined my fun which they ended up receiving immunity.

Grevious walked off while Sheeva was voted off where she ended up receiving the Stomp of Shame, so who'll be voted off next? Find out next here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Carnage and Venom were both pumped that they faced off Hunson quite easily and survived.

Confessions:

"I think Hunson is running out of steam" laughed Carnage.

"I think he should get the boot" laughed Venom.

"Those two only know bronze, I know brains" said Erik referring to Carnage and Venom.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their camp, Hunson came running over to the camp site.

"Everyone get up!" cried Hunson.

"Why, is Sartana attacking the Nightosphere again?" asked Mandy.

"Worse, it's this Legendary Super Saiyan Broly!" cried Hunson.

"I thought you kept those kind of dead super villains locked up so they wouldn't challenge you for power" said Mandy.

"I did, I guess he somehow escaped" said Hunson.

"HUNSON ABADEER!" roared a furious voice belonging to Broly, "I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE!"

"It doesn't work like that!" cried Hunson.

"Then maybe I'll just takeover your place!" laughed Broly as he landed.

The Legendary Super Saiyan landed smashing the entire camp site.

"Okay, challenge for today, escape Broly's wrath!" said Hunson.

"Don't you have some kind of artifacts to make you all powerful?" asked Heather.

"Yes I do, but we need to distract Broly" said Hunson.

Broly tore through chunks of rocks and debris to eventually head toward where Hunson and the other contestants were located.

"There you are, time for you to meet your Maker!" laughed Broly.

"Actually, I am my own Maker" laughed Hunson.

"Don't try to correct me" continued Broly, "I have one purpose and that is to get a second chance."

"Why, what if I don't grant you that wish?" asked Hunson.

"I'll have some fun with your contestants on your little game" laughed Broly.

"Actually, this could work to my advantage, I want everyone to spar with Broly!" laughed Hunson, "that'd be the new challenge."

Confessions:

"Spar with that guy, forget it" said Heather.

"This guy sounds pretty tough" said Alejandro.

"Whatever, I can take on someone like him" said Courtney.

"I'm in" laughed Carnage.

"Taking down Broly!" laughed Venom.

"Bring it on" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

Heather ended up walking away from Broly.

"Why are you walking away?" asked Broly, "Are you just afraid?"

"Are you saying I am chicken?" asked Heather.

"Yea" added Broly.

Heather races toward Broly in anger and tries to give him a few good punches.

"Ha, that tickled!" laughed Broly.

The Legendary Super Saiyan then tosses Heather aside where she ends up crashing into Alejandro.

"You're crushing me" said Alejandro.

"Let's get down with this" said Courtney.

Courtney then charged toward Broly along with Sektor who joined in, Broly ended up beating them both with such a breeze. Carnage and Venom then both charged at Broly, Broly ended up wrapping themselves up in quite a mess that neither one could get them out. Soon it was just Mandy, Erik and Irwin.

"Ha, just you three!" laughed Broly.

Mandy charged at first, yet Broly ended up knocking her off, Irwin soon ended up using his vampire and mummy powers.

"You think you can stop me?" laughed Broly.

Irwin charged first at Broly, yet Broly ended up using Irwin's mummy wraps and started to use him like a yo-yo.

Confessions:

"That's something very typical" said Mandy.

"Bwahaha!" laughed Hunson.

End of confessions.

Irwin is soon tossed aside which Broly then faces off with Erik.

"Let's see how long you can last" laughed Broly.

Broly charged at Erik, yet Erik ended up dodging the oncoming attacks which Broly himself was surprised.

"I must say, you are quite fast" said Broly, "but you won't be fast enough to defeat me!"

Broly soon powered up and charged toward Erik, Erik ended up running off hiding from Broly as he was doing damage to the area. The Legendary Super Saiyan used up his energy and created massive amount of destruction around the area yet he could not find Erik anywhere.

"So yourself!" roared Broly.

"Right behind you" said Erik.

Erik soon gave a good punch to Broly who couldn't believe someone could out-whit him.

"Bwahaha, I'm surprised you're the only one who is able to outdo me" laughed Broly.

"In other words, I think a good time here is for a truce" said Hunson, "with Erik receiving immunity for standing up to Broly! As for the rest of you, time to vote off someone!"

Poor Venom and Carnage were stuck together like glue and no condition to continue.

"Bah, I hate being tied to you!" cried Venom.

"For all eternity is so unfair!" cried Carnage.

"I think both of you got the most votes" laughed Hunson, "time to say hello to the Stomp of Shame!"

"Time to crush the crazy spider pair!" laughed Trigon.

Trigon ends up crushing both of them and then flicking them both off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	20. The Ant Challenge

**Chapter 20: The Ant Challenge**

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan escaped from my not so super maximum prison for super villains like him to try to come challenge me and the contestants on an one on one match that ended up turning against mostly against the contestants which Broly thankfully agreed to a truce with yours truly.

Every contestant tried their best, yet Erik was the only one who was able to outsmart Broly, in spite of Broly being a Legendary Super Saiyan! And in the end, Carnage and Venom got stuck together thanks to Broly's strength and were both voted off, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Alejandro along with Courtney and Heather were puzzled how Erik could be faster than Broly.

Confessions:

"That bonehead didn't even give me a chance to really hit him" said Heather.

"How the heck did Erik get passed that guy" said Courtney, "I could have taken him on myself."

"Man he's too strong" said Alejandro, "he must have taken a lot of steroids during his life or something."

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their camp site, a loud bell rang which Broly used his entire might to wake them up.

"Time to get up!" laughed Broly.

"You again, has Hunson hired you to help out in the game?" asked Mandy.

"Yea" laughed Broly, "and I'm helping out another legend, the Legendary Billy."

"This just cannot be good" said Darth Maul.

As Broly led the contestants to the area where the challenge was going to be held, the contestants were going to lift a heavy box like rock up to a cliff.

"Today's challenge will be lifting this big guy" laughed Broly as he was easily lifting it up with ease, "whoever can push it up to the cliff over there will win immunity!"

"I'll take it on" said Courtney.

Courtney then started to push the large box like rock up the hill, as soon as she made it half way the rock started to slip and soon flatten Courtney which everyone laughed at her. Sektor then went up next and it was easier for the robot which Erik soon followed, the two ended up heading up to the cliff.

"Ha, made it!" said Erik.

"Lucky" said Courtney as she was recovering.

Alejandro then attempted to push the rock up the cliff and for some reason he couldn't even push it hard enough which was getting boring for Broly.

"Next!" laughed Broly.

Darth Maul easily used his force powers to push up the rock to the cliff.

"Hey he can't do that yo!" said Irwin.

"No rules saying he can't" laughed Broly.

After Darth Maul, Mandy went up which she ended up pushing it up the cliff which Irwin then followed suit as well. Heather then finally went up as she tried to push it, she couldn't push it at all as it was too heavy for her.

Confessions:

"Arrgghh, this is impossible!" cried Heather.

"Bwahaha!" laughed Broly as he was watching Heather, Alejandro and Courtney suffer.

End of confessions.

"Well it looks like Erik and Sektor get immunity since they moved up the rock first to the cliff" laughed Hunson, "the rest of you will be voting off someone."

It was indeed going to be a vote between Heather and Alejandro which was rather hard for the other contestants to choose from

Confessions:

"Hmm, neither of the two made it up the hill" said Mandy, "nor attempted to."

"I think I know which ones to vote for" said Darth Maul.

End of confessions.

"Let's see, who'll receive the last chocolate bar for the night, hmm, we seem to be getting more votes for Alejandro to be kicked off!" laughed Hunson.

"Time to stomp on you!" laughed Trigon as he was going to apply the Stomp of Shame onto poor Alejandro.

"This is going to hurt" sighed Alejandro.

After Trigon ends up stomping on him, he ends up flicking him off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	21. Fly with Broly

Chapter 21: Fly with Broly

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was a rock moving competition, a heavy boulder moving competition to be exact with our contestants moving a large boulder up a hill. Some like Erik and Sektor managed to make it all the way up to the top, but not poor Courtney nor Alejandro and Heather couldn't make it.

Alejandro sadly got voted off and received the Stomp of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Erik was indeed not happy with Broly, yet he endured whatever Broly could throw at him.

Confessions:

"I can take on that thug easy" said Erik.

"Analyzing, Broly is rather cunning and strong but he'll be going down shortly" said Sektor.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their camp site, Broly ended up flying into the seen and landing quite hard waking everyone up.

"Why did you do that yo!" cried Irwin.

"Because it was fun!" laughed Broly.

"So what'd be our challenge for today?" asked Heather.

"To teach you how to fly" laughed Broly.

"That's it, ha, this will be an easy challenge" laughed Courtney.

Confessions:

"They are in for a surprise" laughed Broly.

End of confessions.

As Broly brought them to the area where the challenge was going to be held, Broly requested the contestants to concentrate on the energy around them.

"It is time to concentrate in order for you to get yourselves up on the ground, that is the first step" said Broly.

As the contestants closed their eyes, everyone except Courtney was floating up in the air.

"Hey, it's not working, why isn't working?!" cried Courtney.

"You're not concentrating enough!" cried Broly.

"Well we can count her out now" laughed Hunson.

Poor Courtney was being held by the Legendary Billy sighed as the others flew up in the air.

"Ha, looks like I officially can say bye, bye to you" laughed Heather.

"Follow me, whoever can match my speed will be able to win immunity" said Broly.

Confessions:

"This would be easier than I thought" laughed Heather.

"Bring it on" said Erik.

End of confessions.

As the contestants raced Broly, Sektor was catching up to Broly at a fast rate along with Erik. Yet the cybernetic ninja had other plans as he fired a few missiles trying to target Erik, Erik was able to dodge them which one of the missiles ended up hitting Heather which knocked her right out of the sky and landed on poor Him.

"Get off of me!" cried Him.

"Ha, looks like you got shot down!" laughed Courtney.

"And she's going to get even more when I am threw with her" laughed Him.

Him soon began to chase poor Heather, as for the others, Sektor kept on firing missiles at the other contestants which Darth Maul ended up using his force powers to push away any oncoming missiles.

"That's the best you can do?" laughed Darth Maul.

Sektor was too busy concentrating on firing missiles at the other contestants that he literally bumped himself into a large mountain that was in his way.

"Bwahaha, what a loser!" laughed Broly as Sektor fell right down.

As the race continued, it looked like Erik was in the lead as Broly landed, Erik soon landed before him and Mandy along with Irwin and Darth Maul came in next.

"And the winner goes to Erik who'll receive immunity, the others will be voting off someone" laughed Hunson.

It indeed became a vote between Courtney and Sektor.

"Sektor, nice set of fireworks you displayed for us, but sadly you ran into a mountain while doing so" said Hunson, "Courtney you did not get off the ground. Last chocolate bar for the night goes to, Sektor!"

"No, that's not fair!" cried Courtney as she was rather upset.

"Time to receive the Stomp of Shame!" laughed Trigon.

Yet as Trigon tried to give it to Courtney, somehow she managed to gain the power of flight right before Trigon's big foot came down.

"Great, NOW I am able to use the power!" cried Courtney.

"Yea, don't you just hate it when that happens, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	22. Arm Wrestle with Broly

Chapter 22: Arm Wrestle with Broly

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was a flying lesson from Broly on who would be the fastest in trying to keep up with him. Some like Courtney did not even get up from the ground until the very end where she was voted off to avoid Trigon. However Sektor showed everyone the firepower he had against the other contestants and yet still Erik ended up winning immunity.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5.

End of commentary.

As the contestants slept in their camp site, Sektor was thankful he was saved by Courtney not being able to fly at all.

Confessions:

"I am thankful I have gotten this far, but I cannot be stopped, not at all" said Sektor.

"I will get ahead" said Mandy.

"I think that robot should not underestimate that Broly character" said Erik.

End of confessions.

As the contestants continued to sleep, Broly ended up landing right onto the ground with smashing his fists forcing everyone to wake up.

"Way to go in that alarm clock" said Heather.

"Today's challenge will be an arm wrestling challenge, and this time you can make any kind of device that can help you in breaking my own hand" laughed Broly.

Confessions:

"No one's as powerful as him!" cried Irwin.

"Analyzing this will not be a problem" said Sektor.

End of confessions.

"Hi gang" laughed Grim as he came into the scene with his trunk, "Broly specifically wanted me trunk to come into this challenge."

"Really having us use your trunk is that a wise decision Grim?" asked Mandy.

"Heck Hunson approves of it" laughed Grim, "so go and create your own device to go and challenge Broly to an army wrestling challenge!"

"Don't need one" said Sektor as he was over confident.

"Have it your way mon" laughed Grim.

As the other contestants began constructing the perfect arm to face Broly, Sektor was the first one to challenge Broly to the arm wrestling contest.

"So you think you can beat me with any other gadgets than yourself?" laughed Broly, "Bring it on then!"

Broly sat his arm down on a table to which Sektor placed his arm as the two began to wrestle, Broly easily was able to increase power and ended up shattering Sektor's robotic arm to pieces.

"Oh my you lose!" laughed Broly, "Next!"

"Bring it on" said Heather as she took Sektor's place.

Heather did last longer than Sektor did but it wasn't enough to stop Broly.

"That hurts pretty bad" said Heather.

"Ha, next!" laughed Broly.

Darth Maul then went up next as he had a Sith gauntlet glove on.

"So me what you got" said Darth Maul.

"Will do" laughed Broly.

The two seemed neck and neck, yet the force powers that Darth Maul was trying to use were wearing thin and soon Darth Maul failed to stop Broly.

"Lasted longer than the last two, next!" laughed Broly.

"My turn" said Mandy as she came up with a large metal arm with some magical elements attached to it.

"Let's see how long you can last" laughed Broly.

Mandy and Broly soon began the arm wrestling challenge as the others watched, Erik soon completed his device along with Irwin. It went on for an hour until Mandy's device started to break down.

"Too bad!" laughed Broly as he won, "Next!"

"I'm next yo!" laughed Irwin as he was rather prepared.

Irwin had a large mummy fist ready for action.

"I'm willing to give it yo!" said Irwin.

"Ha this will be short" laughed Broly.

Both Irwin and Broly went at it, it seemed like hours but in reality it was just a few minutes off of Mandy's record which Broly ended up sadly winning.

"Best so far, but we'll see about the last one" laughed Broly.

"I'm in" said Erik as he showed off his arm.

"You didn't create a device, ha, you'll go down faster than that robot guy did" laughed Broly.

"Oh we'll see" said Erik.

Erik and Broly soon went at it with the arm wrestling challenge, Broly couldn't believe that for some reason Erik was ahead of him even managing to stop Broly from winning.

"No, it can't be!" cried Broly.

Before Broly could power up, Erik soon won the challenge.

"Whoa, I guess you're quite fast at this, you win" said Broly.

"And the rest of you will be voting off someone" laughed Hunson who came into the scene.

It was a vote between Sektor and Heather which Sektor was badly damaged by Broly.

"Oh my, Sektor, what happened to you, you were doing so well until that happened" laughed Hunson, "oh well, I guess Heather will be staying for the night."

"And I get to stomp a robot!" laughed Trigon.

Trigon ends up giving poor Sektor the Stomp of Shame before flicking him off.

"Ha, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	23. Eat Like a Super Ape

Chapter 23: Eat Like a Super Ape

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was an arm wrestling contestant between our contestants and Broly where our contestants would arm wrestle with Broly for immunity. Grim with the help of the items in his trunk indeed helped most of the contestants out expect for Sektor who thought he could beat Broly by himself.

In the end, after getting a shattered arm, Sektor was voted off and received the Stomp of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Broly indeed was well prepared to give the contestants a surprise of their life, Heather was lacking confidence she could beat any of Broly's challenges let alone a few other remaining contestants such as Darth Maul.

Confessions:

"That Broly is a fearsome foe, makes me wish not having a Jedi around" sighed Darth Maul.

"That Broly thinks he can do whatever he wants, but he's asking for it" said Heather.

"He's mean yo!" cried Irwin.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their camp site, Broly ended up coming into the scene as a great giant ape as he smashed through.

"Wake up!" roared Broly.

"What the?!" cried Mandy as she noticed how large Broly became.

"He's huge yo!" cried Irwin as he was rather afraid.

"Ha, don't be afraid of my size" laughed Broly, "because today's challenge will be eating like a giant ape like me!"

"Heck yea" laughed Grim as he appeared with a trove of meals which Hunson's many minions had to make in advance, "because today whoever can beat Broly's time in eating all of these meals will win immunity!"

Broly ended up grabbing the large plates and began to swallow down each one whole which made Heather almost barf.

Confessions:

"I almost threw up in my mouth over this" said Heather.

"Disgusting yo!" cried Irwin.

"This is just wrong on so many levels" said Mandy.

End of confessions.

As Broly finished his meal, the clock showed how many seconds it took Broly just to scarf down the meal.

"Now each one of you give it a shot" said Broly.

"There is no way I'll ever try eating it" said Heather.

"Not even if you wanted immunity?" asked Hunson as he showed up.

Heather tried to take a few bites before barfing all over the place, Mandy tried to eat it but only came half way. Erik soon began to eat it like made scarfing down the meals one by one, nearly making it by one second beating Broly's record. Irwin ended up using his vampire and mummy powers to beat the time as well with the same time as Erik's. As for Darth Maul, he attempted to eat only to end up barfing like Heather.

"Ha, looks like I know who are the winners here, both Erik and Irwin will receive immunity" laughed Hunson, "as for the rest of you, you'll be voting off someone."

It was the obvious vote, a vote between Heather and Darth Maul between the contestants, Heather didn't even eat really one bite unlike Darth Maul, but it was rather easy for the other contestants to choose which one will be voted off.

"Since the one who will be staying will be sick to eat anything else, I have decided to give them a picture of a chocolate bar instead, which will be going to Darth Maul, sorry Heather you got the Stomp of Shame!" laughed Hunson.

Heather ended up running for her life as Trigon tried to squash her, she ran fast as she could away from Trigon who was rather sad he couldn't squash her.

"This is no fun!" cried Trigon.

"Wow, look how fast she can run, until next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	24. Punishing Piccolo Jr

Chapter 24: Punishing Piccolo Jr.

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, Broly decided to go super ape and show off the contestants how fast he could eat. Each of the contestants had to pass the time Broly set, yet for Heather she ended up puking before she even chowed down to a bite. As for Erik he ended up receiving immunity along with Irwin.

In the end, Heather received the Stomp of Shame and was kicked off for good. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Mandy wasn't happy with Broly still being behind these challenges yet as the contestants were dwindling down what else could go possibly wrong wasn't a thing to be thought about.

Confessions:

"Who cares if this Broly guy continues to be in charge of challenges, at least we're having some stability" said Mandy.

"Hmm, Broly is rather crafty" said Erik, "but I can outsmart him."

"There better not be anymore power struggles going on" said Darth Maul.

End of confessions.

As the contestants slept in their camp site, a large bang woke them up and suddenly they noticed Broly was fighting an unknown fighter.

"Get back!" cried Broly to everyone.

"Who the heck are you fighting?" asked Mandy.

"King Piccolo" continued Broly, "he escaped from the same place I came from."

"And yet that Hunson doesn't have the right security to keep you folks locked away" said Darth Maul, "I just wish you were beating up my former master instead."

As King Piccolo came zooming in trying to smack Broly, Broly ended up grabbing King Piccolo's fist and then kicked him in the stomach which King Piccolo ended up falling to the ground. Hunson immediately came over and noticed another super villain was recently freed.

"Great, another one!" cried Hunson, "It's just like these super villains, first they want to take over the Nightosphere and replace me, and then they want to participate in the game itself, where's King Piccolo's son, he's supposed to be in charge of stopping it!"

"I was" said Piccolo as he showed up healed, "but Broly ended up beating me up."

"Yea, because you're weak!" laughed Broly to Piccolo.

"I assigned you to specifically prevent super powered villains from breaking out of their cells and trying to challenge me for power" continued Hunson.

"Oh, I know what the challenge will be, how to humiliate King Piccolo's son!" laughed Broly, "And whoever can come up with the best prank will win immunity!"

"An excellent punishment!" laughed Hunson, "Which means I won't have to waste my strength!"

As the contestants came up with various ideas, Darth Maul's idea was simple, use his force push to push Piccolo Jr. into a coffin and then push the coffin down a cliff which the coffin itself began to hit on various rocks.

"Hmm, simple yet brutal, next!" laughed Hunson.

"The most annoying thing anyone could hear" said Mandy as Piccolo Jr. flew up.

Mandy ended up scratching the chalkboard which drove Piccolo Jr. crazy as well as the others.

"Okay, I get the point, who else has some torture device?" asked Hunson.

"How about talking backwards in other languages so that no one can understand you yo" laughed Irwin.

Irwin began babbling backwards in various languages which Piccolo Jr. began to feel quite annoyed by it as he banged his head against the rock trying to drum out the babbling.

"Erik, you have been rather silent what's your torture?" asked Hunson.

"A fairy princess tale play with me as the princess" said Erik, "and our target has to be forced to watch the three hour long play."

"Okay, I already know who wins here, you do!" laughed Hunson, "Because I know that'd be torture for everyone else anyway! As for the three of you time to vote for someone off!"

Darth Maul felt Mandy would complicate things too much and wanted to try to get Irwin to vote against her.

"Listen" said Darth Maul, "I need you to vote against Mandy, seriously, even though I feel you're attached to her, does she really have the same feelings you do to her?"

"Well, now that you mention it" said Irwin as he had a number of flashbacks where Irwin is rejected by Mandy constantly.

"Give it some thought" said Darth Maul.

As it became down a vote between Darth Maul and Mandy, Hunson began reading out the votes.

"Okay, we have one vote for Darth Maul, one vote for Mandy and the last vote goes to Mandy!" said Hunson.

"I'm sorry my love that I voted for you, please forgive me!" cried Irwin as he bowed down to Mandy.

"Whatever" said Mandy as she ended up leaving, "Come on Trigon come and fight me."

Trigon ended up trying to stomp on Mandy, yet it was useless as she ended up climbing up on Trigon and punching him in one of his eyes where she ends up leaping down and running off.

"Ha, never thought that'd happen to old Trigon, with just the final three between Darth Maul, Erik and Irwin who will make it to the final two? Find out more next time here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.

"Ouch, my eye!" cried Trigon.


	25. One Match with Piccolo Jr

Chapter 25: One Match with Piccolo Jr.

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give a recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it was King Piccolo who decided to barge in and try to take over the Nightosphere, yet another super villain ends up escaping all thanks to the incompetence of his own son Piccolo Jr. whom I decided to use as a tool of punishment for the contestants!

Poor Piccolo Jr. was put in a coffin where he would stumble downward hitting several rocks, other forms of torture included annoying noises and Erik suggested he was going to do a three hour play making him the winner receiving immunity!

In the end, Mandy got voted off but she ended up punching poor Trigon in the eye! So who'll be the final two between Darth Maul, Erik and Irwin? Find out here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Darth Maul was ready to take on either Erik or Irwin, yet he felt Irwin wouldn't be much of a challenge.

Confessions:

"There must be a way I can stop that stupid half mummy vampire kid" said Darth Maul.

"I never thought of getting this head yo" said Irwin.

"Something tells me that Sith Lord would try something odd" said Erik.

End of confessions.

As the trio slept in their tents, Piccolo Jr. landed on the ground to which he ended up powering up which ended up blowing away the tents.

"Get up, Hunson has given me instructions to detail who'll be part of the final two" continued Piccolo.

"So what'd the final task to the final one?" asked Darth Maul.

"A fight with me, but you three will fight yourselves whoever can last a three way fight to come into a two on one fight with me will go onto the final two" said Piccolo.

Piccolo led the trio to an arena where Hunson was sitting up above while eating some popcorn along with Raven, Marceline, Finn, Jake, Broly and King Piccolo as well.

"Come on, I demand carnage!" laughed King Piccolo.

"Time for you to begin, you may each choose weapons of any choice to duel with each other or me" said Piccolo.

Darth Maul selected his old double-bladed lightsaber, Erik selected a scythe like weapon while Irwin ended up selecting a toy sword.

Confessions:

"He's doomed" laughed Hunson referring to Irwin.

"Bet against Irwin!" laughed Jake.

End of confessions.

Darth Maul decided to challenge Irwin first, he charged at Irwin and using his dual bladed lightsaber destroyed Irwin's toy sword into pieces.

"Ha, try to get out of this one" said Darth Maul.

"It's just you two and me" said Piccolo.

Both Darth Maul and Erik charged at Piccolo at a very fast speed, Piccolo was able to dodge the oncoming blades of the lightsaber and ended up delivering a good punch toward Darth Maul. Erik faired better than Darth Maul when it came to attacking Piccolo, yet Piccolo was able to out do Erik as well.

"Let's go with the second round" laughed Piccolo.

As the second round started, Piccolo gave both Darth Maul and Erik quite a pummeling which neither of the two were prepared.

Confessions:

"I was just letting them play with me, now it's time for them to pay!" laughed Piccolo.

"Very interesting strategy" said Broly.

End of confessions.

Finally the third round began between the trio, Erik charged first with his scythe like weapon ending up taking a swipe at Piccolo, Darth Maul then used his force grip on Piccolo and then pushed him aside.

"About time you two decided to heat things up, let's go with full power!" laughed Piccolo.

Piccolo charged up full power and charged at the two, Darth Maul threw his double bladed lightsaber knocking Piccolo out of the sky which Erik soon leaped down with his scythe like weapon targeting Piccolo only missing by just a few inches.

"Ha, glad we're already dead" laughed Piccolo as he felt happy about the challenge, "I guess you two will be the final two."

"Yea and I get to stomp Irwin!" laughed Trigon.

Irwin ended up running off as fast as he could, yet Trigon ended up catching up to Irwin and giving him the Stomp of Shame to which he sent Irwin off.

"Ha, it looks like the final two will be a fight between Darth Maul and Erik, it would be no fun if Irwin got into the final two with those two just being too friendly with each other, until next time for the final challenge here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!" laughed Hunson.


	26. Erik versus Maul

Chapter 26: Erik versus Maul

Once again it was time for Hunson Abadeer to give the final recap.

Hunson Abadeer's commentary:

Last time on Survive the Nightosphere 5, it all came down between Irwin, Erik and Darth Maul where the three would fight Piccolo Jr. for the fight to the final two. In the end, Irwin got defeated by Darth Maul which poor Irwin all had only a toy sword as a weapon. Both Darth Maul and Erik will be going onto the final two since it would have been no fun if Irwin won instead of Maul.

So get ready for the final two to see who'll get a second chance here on Survive the Nightosphere 5!

End of commentary.

Darth Maul was thrilled to be part of the final two as he hoped to get a second chance again.

Confessions:

"I cheated death before and I can do it again" laughed Darth Maul, "no one can stop me!"

"He's over his head this time" said Erik.

End of confessions.

Both Darth Maul and Erik were up and about early as Hunson arrived rather disappointed he wasn't going to wake them up.

"Ah, I wanted to wake you two up, oh well since this is the final challenge let me show you to the arena" laughed Hunson.

As the two were showed to the arena, weapons were displayed for the two which Darth Maul happily took his traditional double-bladed lightsaber as his weapon of choice.

"Ha, I am going to enjoy getting rid of you and receiving a second chance" laughed Darth Maul.

As the two were in the arena the audience were really just former contestants from the season and from other seasons as well.

"Come on, I came to see some entertainment!" cried Shredder who was eating some popcorn.

As the two geared up to fight, Erik ended up picking his scythe-like weapon again.

"That old thing, ha, you won't last just like how Irwin didn't last" laughed Darth Maul.

"I feel so embarrassed yo" sighed Irwin who was in the audience.

"Quiet, I want carnage!" cried Eris.

As the battle began, Darth Maul charged at Erik and ended up swinging his double-bladed lightsaber at Erik, Erik fought back with his scythe like weapon as the two clashed.

"This is gold!" laughed Grim as he was enjoying the two fight.

"Yea, come on slaughter one of them!" laughed Him.

Both of them clashed in the arena with Darth Maul trying his best to try to defeat Erik with all of his might.

"Boo, boo, boo!" cried Darth Sidious who wanted his former apprentice to lose.

"Start tossing some objects at him if you want him to lose" said Duncan, "worked for me."

"Good point" laughed Darth Sidious.

Darth Sidious then used his force levitation powers and began to throw objects at Darth Maul purposely trying to hit him.

"What the?!" cried Darth Maul as a large object nearly ended up hitting him.

"Looks like you got some beef with your old master" said Erik.

"Don't tell me about it, when this is over I shall no longer have him as a problem" said Darth Maul.

Darth Maul then used his own force levitation powers and then reflected any objects Darth Sidious was tossing toward him to Erik which Erik was able to dodge easily.

"No you idiot, you're helping him now!" cried Duncan to Darth Sidious.

"Tell me something I do not know" said Darth Sidious.

Darth Sidious then decided to use his electricity power at Darth Maul as it began to shock him, Erik soon saw his chance and used his weapon on Darth Maul a few times.

"Stop, this isn't fair!" cried Darth Maul as Erik ended up knocking him over.

Erik continued at Darth Maul as he tried to defend himself from Erik, yet as long as Darth Sidious was keeping him down there was going to be no real way of him from defending himself from Erik. Eventually Darth Maul ended up losing the battle against Erik making Erik the ultimate winner.

"Ha, looks like Erik will be getting a second chance!" laughed Hunson.

But as Hunson was about to grant Erik a second chance, Darth Maul tried to use his force grip power on Erik, yet Erik ended up tossing his scythe like weapon which ended up knocking over a column which sadly fell on Darth Maul making Darth Sidious clap and cheer with joy.

"Yea, that's a good ending!" laughed Darth Sidious who was dancing to his former apprentice's failure.

"And so is this one" said Hunson as he ended up granting Erik a second chance.

"It's been nice taking part in your game" said Erik.

"Hopefully you won't come here again" added Hunson as Erik was going back up.

"No!" cried Darth Maul who was in pain.

"Until another Survive the Nightosphere!" laughed Hunson ending the season.


End file.
